To Save A Soul
by GenevieveJackson
Summary: Severus, under pressure from the Ministry, Minerva, & several others, finally begins accepting Apprenticeship applications. He never expected the pixie of a woman who showed up. Nor did he expect that not only would he know her- he would also be entranced by her. Mila has been struggling since the end of the war. Maybe they can save each other...
1. Author's Introduction

Okay, so this started out as an experiment on Wattpad - to try to gauge interest. Now, I feel I am committed. Thanks to all of the interest there, I will continue to publish there as well as trying to get published here. Many of the chapters will be directly copy and pasted from Wattpad. Please let me know od any formatting issues! Also, some of the ANs and Updates might be new to you all, but i do have a couple of followers at WP. Hence the verbiage.

I am currently re-editing the first few chapters before adding more. I didn't like my own characterization upon further introspection. A few canonical characters were coming out a little too OC for me. Hopefully this round will see them a little closer to what JK had imagined for their personalities while still fitting in with the journey we are all embarking on here.

I am hoping you will all be patient with me. I work two full time jobs, have two teenagers, a roommate, and a husband to look after.

UPDATE:

I am so very sorry My precious followers and readers!!! I cannot thank you enough for reading My stories!! Over a THOUSAND readers TSAS on Wattpad??? Wow guys I am utterly beside myself!!! That just encourages me!! For a little while now I have been muddling over whether I wanted to resume writing with everything that has happened in My life. After seeing the reader count, I can for sure say... I AM BACK!

I feel as I owe you all an explanation however, for My sudden and long hiatus. The deepest and most profound, life changing, world turning, realization of one of My deepest and most heartfelt dreams has come...

Guys...

**_I AM A MOMMY!!!!_**

For real! No longer just the hated stepmum.

December 16, 2018 I found out I was pregnant. It was shocking and terrifying. I lost one pregnancy in 2014 already so I will admit My husband and I were very nervous. But after the 1st trimester passed and the doctor confirmed everything was going well, we were so excited! I got caught up in the pregnancy. My first ever biological baby was in the way into our lives!

And you guys... HE is PERFECT!!

Born August 19, 2018. Aaron Octavian is My pride and joy.

Our lives have been utterly turned upside down by his arrival but I wouldn't change him for anything. I love him so much and I love being a Mumma. It's all I have ever really wanted. A true family of My own.

I hope you will all forgive me my absence as we adjusted to the new life gracing our home. Life has taken a multitude of turns and twists since his arrival and we have been doing our best to hang on. I am just getting to the point now where I feel I can finally start doing things I love, things that are just for me, again. I promise that although updates might be far between, I have not given up on this story!!! Stick with me. We are in this till the end. ALWAYS.

ANOTHER UPDATE: Due to a mix up at my pharmacy, I found out I was pregnant again. Unfortunetly I suffered a rupture of an ovarian cyst shortly after conception. The baby didn't make it. Recovery will set my revamp schedule back a little ways. I am so sorry everyone! I promise to have new chapters up soon!! And check . I am trying so hard to get published there too!!

My RL is extremely busy and I often only have time to write, edit and re-edit on vacations. This means updates will be far between. I do promise, however, to never give up on this story. If you like it, follow it; because I promise to keep updating, even if it takes me ten years to finish this plot bunny.

I am EXTREMELY OCD about subplots, storylines, getting details straight and right, and leaving as FEW plot holes as possible. Which all adds to the time it takes to complete a chapter for publication and adds to the number of times I will come back and re-edit chapters LOL. I am a perfectionist in my writing, what can I say? :) The good news for you is this also means I keep COPIOUS notes and files full of images, designs, notes, sub-notes, etc. If I get enough people asking, I will try to find an appropriate blog spot or something where I can share my playlists for each chapter as well as any additional images, quotes or note pages. If you are interested, drop a comment, a PM, anything. If i get at least 10 people interested, I will start uploading somewhere.

A key note: IF I DO publish my playlists, something that should be noted is that the first song listed for each chapter should be listened to BEFORE reading the chapter. The rest of the list for each chapter should be listened to IN ORDER while reading the chapter. For the most part, the playlists follow the mood or are meant to direct the mood of the chapter. Just a forewarning :) Oft times, the lead song is also the song I got the quote for each chapter from. Meant to give an overall feeling or idea about the characters' feelings.

Thanks again for your interest in TSAS.

Love, Hugs and Kitty Kisses,

Genevieve R. Jackson.


	2. Prologue: If I Must

_"Come away little lost / Come away to the Water. / To the ones that are waiting only for you. / Come away little Lost / Come away to the Water, / Away from the life that you always knew... / ...Come away little lamb / Come away to the water. / To the arms that are waiting only for you. / Come away little lamb / Come away to the slaughter. / To the ones appointed to see this through. / We are calling for you..."_ – Come Away to the Water By Maroon 5.

"For the last time, child, this is NOT optional!" She paused in her tirade, attempting to catch her breath. "The ministry will not allow Mastery of Potions to end with you!" She smacked her palm on the stone railing of the staircase.

He turned, slowly to face her, a step and a half above her. She, already shorter than him, did not quail as he towered over her, using the extra height to try and intimidate the petite witch. He should have known better.

"That won't happen, woman, and you know it as well as I. Belby is still living and well, so is McHeargton. Now that the Malfoy heir has his Mastery as well, he will soon be able to instruct and have an apprentice. I am hardly the last hope for the progression of my art." He swirled around, his cloak billowing, and attempted to stalk away. Only to find himself yanked backwards by the very same chit he had just been trying to stare down.

"Severus _please_!" She howled in exasperation, "You know as well as I that Belby has long since stopped taking on new apprenticeships. Malfoy will never take on an apprentice, as he can barely stand his _own_ presence, let alone someone he believes to be of lesser intelligence! McHeargton is a drunken Irish pig and you know as well as I, Sev," Her voice softened considerably as she met his gaze, "None of them have quite your intelligence and apt for the subject. Nor do any of them have your love of it." He regarded her with respect as much as indignation.

"Yes, yes fine. You win, old bat, you win." He muttered as he turned and stalked off to his quarters.

Behind him, on the winding stairs, Minerva McGonagall smiled. She already knew, as soon as the ad went into the Prophet, some of the entries that would be sitting on his desk. She now could only hope that he accepted the best student.

The next day in the Prophet, the ad ran.

_Inquiring Potions Students:_

_This notice is intended for students in the field of Potions who are wishing to further their knowledge, extend their reach, and continue their study and mastery of the art. If you believe yourself strong enough of mind and of will to obtain a Mastery, please submit your application to one Severus T. Snape at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The following guidelines and rules will be followed or your application will be automatically declined:_

_No names. It is not your name that legitimizes you, it is your credits and successes in the field that do._

_In order for Professor Snape to contact his Apprentice of choice, please apply a light Tracking spell to your application. This is to ensure that an owl may find you with the necessary paperwork upon your acceptance._

_Include in your application your credits, NEWTs, OWLs, and any relevant post-education work._

_Also include a minimal 4-foot Thesis on the construction or alteration of a spell. The spell MUST BENEFIT humankind; Wizard and Muggle alike. Prove the depth of your mind and the purity of your intentions._

_Lastly, include a sample of your best potion achievement to date. Whether the patent belongs to you or another is of no consequence. Your best work, if you please._

_If you are wishing for your application to be considered, submit only the requested items. Personal letters, affects, and spells will ensure a declination. The Professor reserves the right to change his mind of your acceptance up until 1 week before the 1st of September this current calender year. Any invasion of the Professor's privacy or personal matters will also result in immediate declination or, in the case of acceptance, termination._

_Final acceptance will be determined no later than the 25th of August this calender year. Public announcement will be in the Daily Prophet on the 5th of September._

Severus scowled as he swept into his office and glowered at the parliament of owls that had taken up roost amongst his desk and belongings. "Do you see?! Minerva, look at what you have caused!"

Minerva let out a small chuckle as she glided into the room behind him. "Now, Severus, it won't be so bad. Most you will know by the second line of their thesis paper whether to chuck it or not. You best get reading though, my child. You only have two weeks left to decide."

He turned his glower on her, but upon seeing the twinkle in her eye, so reminiscent of his deceased mentor, he softened. "If I must." He nodded to her as she patted his shoulder – a stretch for the 5' 4" slight woman with him at 6' 5" - and twirled out of his chambers. He let out a sigh and sat at his desk, intent on getting through the rest of the stupid applications by nightfall.

It was sometime later when Felix, Severus' personal elf, gently reminded him it was nearing dinner.

"Yes, thank you Felix, I shall take my meal here." Felix bobbed his head at his Master and went to let the kitchen elves know. Severus, for his part, was intent on the pile in front of him. It had, apparently, taken all day, but he had narrowed it down to four. There had been nearly 200 applicants; nearly 100 of them were junked right off for idiocy or for not following his rules and guidelines. Some of the women had even included indecent photos of themselves in an attempt to sway him. And not all of them were young.

80 of them didn't have the proper credentials to even be considered for such an exhausting discipline. Several of them were too old and would never suit; they had long since passed their prime of learning. A good ten of them had yet to even finish their basic education yet and were trying to get an early in.

That brought it down to the four spread out in front of him. One, in very flowery script on some of the whitest parchment he had seen, was very obviously a female. She had a good grasp of the concepts and the hard work that went into becoming a Potions Mistress, but she seemed to be a little unstable. Her intelligence was obvious, hence her application's continued presence in the consideration pile; but the vague-ness of some of her statements and her obvious child-like girlishness, kept her firmly there as well, instead of truly being given the acceptance.

Another, obviously male by the poor scrawl, was difficult to read; the underlying genius of some of this one's ideas, however, is what kept Severus' attention. The gentleman was a modern thinker with some refreshing takes on old problems and a thirst to help improve the field. What kept Severus from accepting this one was the disorganization of the paper. It was obvious that the man would never be able to keep up.

The next was also obviously male. The tone gave it away. There was intelligence in this one, but also a level of self-regard. The young man had all the right credentials and scores on his NEWTs and OWLs. It was the level of arrogance behind the words that had Severus scowling and setting the application aside once more.

He picked up the fourth application, once again, and read it through a fifth time.

Upon reading this one the first time, Severus had forced himself to set it down and continue reading the others. The application seemed too good to be true. If it were all true, it was the obvious choice however. The more he reviewed the last four, the more this one stood out. He went over it again;

The student had the highest NEWT and OWL scores he had seen since Albus Dumbledore's. The only higher scores to compare them to were his own. They had plenty of post-education credits to add to their list, including a Mastery of Arithmancy. That was no easy discipline. Arithmancy was one of the most rigorous arts of intelligence. Arithmancy was by far the most mentally draining and exhausting of all magical disciplines. It took a well trained mind with exceptional intelligence and brain power to truly Master the stringent discipline. Many Arithmancers rarely left the comfort of their homes, for lack of social skills. Even the Muggles recognized the correlation between true genius and a lack of social skills.

Severus peered closer at the applicants submissions. For their potions accomplishments, they had included an absolutely perfect sample of Draught of Living Death, as well as a deep crimson potion that, the note with it claimed, cured the side effects of the Cruciatus Curse. They had created it 2 years previously and the patent was pending. Also according to the attached explanation, they were running trial uses of it at St. Mungo's. The applicant called their potion _Potum Corrigo_, which literally translated, meant Drink of Mending.

Setting those aside for later trial and research, he picked up the essay again. It was on an _Erudio_ spell. The paper, in great detail, explained that the spell was of the applicant's own creation and was used to auto-correct and grade student papers, or other official documents, based upon the caster's ideals and standards. Included in the paper were detailed descriptions on how to cast the spell, both on individual papers, stacks of papers, or even on a self-inking quill.

'_That's an intriguing idea. Cast the spell on a self-inking quill, and walk away from a stack of papers. Allowing you to go about your day or complete other work and still have the papers graded and corrected in time for the next class. Very intriguing. It couldn't possibly work however...'_ Severus' thoughts slowed as he looked at a stack of third year papers from the previous school year. Their final essays he never finished grading. He shook his head after a moment of thought and turned back to the essay.

It was well thought out, thought provoking, intelligent, concise, and, so far, had been proven correct. In their background papers, it was listed that the applicant had spent one year working, directly after the completion of their NEWTs, before getting their Master's in Arithmancy. Having spent only 4 years for a full Mastery in Arithmancy, the applicant was likely aged between 21 and 25. The range being based on whether they took their NEWTs directly after their seventh year or not.

Severus, admittedly, was having a difficult time wrapping his brain around the idea of someone so young having accomplished so much. A full Mastery that normally took 8 years or more to complete, by the looks of it several spells and potions with patents pending, the highest scores since Albus himself, and an Order of Merlin first class.

The student had signed the papers as

_"A Simple Student:_

_Order of Merlin, First Class; War Hero, Second Class; Master Arithmancer, ward of Magnus Tohku."_

In a post-script, the student mentioned that all vague allusions to their identity would be clarified in their papers automatically, should he choose to accept their submission and take them on as his chosen apprentice.

Information validating any seemingly far fetched claims or awards would be included in this revelation. Another creative spell of their own, he presumed. The applicant apologized for not being able to be more forward, but had done things this way in order to be able to include their accomplishments of note without revealing who they were, as he had asked. He gave the student credit – they had done their job thoroughly in the submission process.

In a fit of sardonic disbelief, Severus stood from his desk and cast the _Erudio_ spell at the stack of third year papers and the self-inking quill next to them. To his utter astonishment, the quill jumped up and began writing on and grading the papers. He watched for a moment, shock coloring his features, as he waited to see if the papers would indeed be graded the way he normally would have done himself.

As he picked up the first couple of papers and began to check them over, he sighed in resignation. The spell worked perfectly, as designed. He threw the papers back onto the pile in disgust. There was no way he was going to get out of this now. He would _have_ to accept an Apprentice.

He tapped the cover page of the submission and activated the tracking spell. Scowling, he stalked over to his fire place, calling for Felix on the way.

"A bottle of Ogden's, please." The elf nodded and reappeared moments later, carrying a proper tray with the Ogden's Finest and Severus' dinner. He threw himself into an armchair and poured himself a decanter of the whiskey, as he watched his elf tie the Standard Acceptance letter, with his added notes, rules and expectations, to an owl. As the owl flew out the window, following the tracking spell, Severus wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

**_~~~~~~~~pagebreak ~~~~~~~~ pagebreak~~~~~~~~_**

**_Alright – so I know that Severus is seemingly a little less, um... harsh, in my story. Let's face it guys. It's finally peace time. He faced death over and over and over again. He lost so many people he cared about, nearly all of them (*wink wink*). That's bound to have a an effect on a person. He is a little softer with the people he cares about now, because he has realized that there is no time to be hiding behind a mask, especially now that he does not have to do so for his own safety anymore. If you guys have any questions regarding some of my more creative liberties, like with the spells and potions and stuff, please feel free to let me know in the comments and I will do my best to address all questions and concerns in a timely fashion._**

**_Felix is Severus' elf, named for the lucky potion, Felix Felicis. When Severus took on the house elf, Felix thought himself incredibly lucky to be serving such a "noble and brave master," and so Severus named him for the lucky potion. Mouse, the house elf of the apprentice we are about to meet, is named for her small, quiet, stature and her love of books and libraries. The yet-to-be-introduced apprentice saved her from being homeless while studying with the Arithmancy Master, and the little thing reminded the apprentice of a book mouse._**

**_So, here we go. Severus has been forced into accepting an Apprentice. Who could it possibly be? Well you will just have to read on to find out :)._**

**_~Genevieve._**


	3. Chapter 1: So It Begins

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. This is another disclaimer. I make no money. This is for fun._**

**_AN: Please, keep in mind, time has passed. Over time, people DO grow up, change and mature. There are bound to be a few things that are different about some of our main characters. Also, this is slight AU, so please don't start heckling me about that character's history or this one's abilities. To me, sometimes canon is not as important as telling a great tale._**

_Chapter 1, And So It Begins:_

_"I'm the kind to sit up in his room, / Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue. / I don't know what you've done to me, / But I know this much is true; / I wanna do bad things with you ..."_ – Bad Things By Jace Everett.

Over the next two weeks, Severus was a thunderstorm all his own. Minerva did her best to calm him, but it was no use. Whoever he had accepted, his new _apprentice_, had started moving in the day after the letter was sent. And had yet to introduce themselves. Severus was doing his best to not simply storm through the chambers and demand to know who they were. He had often thought about checking the submission papers, now that they would be clear, but every time he would go to pull them out, something stopped him.

_'The child should introduce themselves. It's the respectful thing to do. Have they no sense of propriety?'_ Severus continued to let himself fume rather than taking the more logical step and just peeking. And yet every time Minerva questioned him as to why this upset him so, he could not formulate a suitable response. The only idea he could give to even himself was tradition. After years of forced manners and traditions, first as a Slytherin student, then under the his Mistress' tutelage, then finally as an associate of Lucius', the great traditions and etiquette of the magical elite were ingrained deeply in his psyche.

_'Obviously I will need to teach the impertinent twit etiquette too! I have so many better uses for my time! I should not be responsible for such lapses.'_ Not for the first time since becoming a professor, he thought about insisting that Minerva add a wizarding etiquette and traditions class to the mandatory classes at Hogwarts.

After the fifth day of the small, slow, gentle sounds of the student moving in, he gave up his fury and moved onto a more _"fine by me"_ attitude. He told himself the less time they spent together, the less he had to put up with any of their fallacies. With the Apprentice chambers being directly next to his, with a shared study between, they would be spending ample time together after term began. Severus scowled at the thought.

He didn't like his privacy being invaded, and now he was practically living with an utter stranger. The study was in the middle, with bookshelves, desks and lab tables. There were five doors leading out of the study; one into the public hallway of Hogwarts, one leading to a shared "private" library, and one leading to Severus' potions lab. The other two were the doors leading to Severus' private rooms, and his new apprentice's private rooms. Severus' bedchamber was directly off the study. It contained simple furnishings of a bed, a wardrobe, and several bookshelves. There were also two night stands on either side of the bed. Leading out of his bedchamber were four doors. One into the hallway, the one back into the shared study, one into his private bathroom (consisting of a shower and claw-foot bathtub, sink, toilet, and cabinet,) and one leading into his private office.

His office had three doors; the one back into his bedchambers, the one to his classroom, and a secret one he had put in, leading into his potions lab. His office was more lavishly furnished, as he spent much of his time there or in his beloved lab. His desk was on a raised platform, with bookshelves covering the walls behind it. There was a table in the center of the room, a fireplace with small seating area on the opposite wall of the desk, and several cabinets and shelves storing more books and potions ingredients.

As for his apprentice's rooms. He had only been in there once. To setup the basics once he realized he would have no choice and would soon play host to another person in his dungeons. The room directly off the shared study was his apprentice's office. Sort of. It had a small kitchenette in it, a fireplace with seating area, a table in the center, and plenty of shelving for books or whatever they wished it for.

The next room over was the bedroom for his new apprentice. It had a private bathroom in it as well; a large queen sized bed, a desk, a wardrobe, a bedside table, and another set of shelving units for books or such filled the generous space.

He vaguely wondered what they were unpacking that was taking the full two weeks.

Finally, the day before the start of term, as Severus was going over his lesson plans for the next few days, he heard a high-pitched, feminine shriek. The sound was followed by a groan of pure frustration and then enough swearing to make the Dark Lord blush. He quickly hurried through the connecting doors, into the shared study, to investigate the source of the sounds.

What met his sights as he entered the work space had him amused and baffled.

A small, sprightly pixie of a female was dancing around in a short, dark blue, dress-skirt thing; in impossibly high coral heels, trying to catch a very angry flying tome.

"Oh! Hello Severus, I'm sorry for all the ruckus. I told Mouse not to shrink this one, but it appears she forgot. It doesn't take to re-sizing very well; finds it to be insulting you see. So now the bloody thing's peeved at me and – _OH Bloody Hell_!" She took out her wand and petrified the damn thing; letting it fall onto the worktable it had been hovering over. Then the witch finally turned to face him and he got a good look at her.

Short, pixie-like brown hair, hazely-green eyes, small pink lips, small petite frame with decent muscle. Everything about this chit was petite. She seemed familiar, but he could not place her. She was smiling at him with a very Albus-like twinkle in her eyes. _'Who is she!?'_ Seeming to read his mind, she quietly whispered,

"I go by Mila, these days. My Arithmancy Master, Tohku, used to call me that and I guess it sort of stuck." Ah yes – it had said in her paperwork she had apprenticed under Magnus Tohku. That still did not explain who exactly she was though. Tohku was, by far, the best, most stringent, hard to please Arithmancer known to the world – and a current resident of Egypt if Severus remembered correctly. The fact that this beautiful, tiny little chit had somehow gotten Magnus to accept her apprenticeship, let alone ascend her to full Mastery in only 4 short years, was another baffling mystery to Severus.

He shook himself out of whatever trance she had him under and looked at her sternly. "We have a lot to go over regarding the terms of this apprenticeship before term starts. Do you wish to begin now? I will have dinner brought to us in the lab," He vaguely gestured to the door leading to the potions laboratory. She nodded happily.

"Of course, Professor. I will just let Mouse know she can finish unpacking the rest of my clothes."

"Who is Mouse?" Severus raised an eyebrow at her, following her slight form across the room to the doors leading to her chambers. She stuck her head in and gently called out instructions to someone beyond his sight.

"Oh, Mouse is my house elf." Severus nodded at her explanation. Teachers and their apprentices, because they essentially _lived_ at the castle most the year, were allowed their personal elves. His was a smart, quiet, respectable young thing; Felix. Severus despised the idea of owning another living soul – at least in the way it worked with the house elves. When, after his release from St. Mungo's following the War, he was told he should invest in a house elf to help him with his recovery, he balked. It was only after dropping several things and (embarrassingly) falling down his own stairs several times that he grudgingly admitted he needed help. It took forever to find an elf he could tolerate. In fact, the only way he even could stand Felix at first was by ordering the elf to take a day off each week; that was the only thing that helped him feel less guilty about it. When his recovery period had been over, the elf had begged Severus to let him stay. So they had performed the bonding rite and Severus had asked what he wished to be called. The elf had told him how lucky he thought himself, to be bonded to such a brave and smart master. This prompted Severus to name him Felix; named for the lucky potion.

They made their way to the lab and sat down at a table. Summoning all the necessary paperwork to them, they began going over their agreements and plans for the apprenticeship. The more they discussed terms and conditions, the more Severus could not shake the feeling he knew this tiny little woman. It was driving him to distraction; he couldn't place her but he just knew he knew her.

She was well spoken, and despite his earlier convictions that she had no manners or etiquette, she actually was as well-mannered as any Pureblood Slytherin Princess. He almost wondered if maybe that is exactly what she was. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew it was incorrect. First of all, no pureblood would be caught in such _Muggle_ attire. Secondly, she was young enough that, had she been in Slytherin house, he would have taught her and would remember her more clearly. He never forgot one of his own. He continued to search her face for the link; whatever it was about her that reminded him of someone he once knew.

They were discussing her previous Mastery and how she would like to apply it to this one, when a Hogwarts Kitchen elf popped in with their dinner. They had been very much in to their discussion and the appearance of the elf surprised the young woman. She jumped back from where she had been leaning in, discussing theorems with him, and sat back blushing.

As she pushed her short cropped bangs around, the slight tinge of pink coloring her tan cheeks, Severus had to look away. As he forced himself to swallow the lump of tension in his throat, he came to the horrifying revelation he had been avoiding since walking into her rooms; he was _attracted_ to the young girl. He blanched. This was not good. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, chastising himself silently, and instructed the elf on where to set the trays in the study.

He stood and exited the lab, sitting at the center work table in the shared study, assuming she would follow. They sat and ate in silence for a while. Mila seemed to be deep in thought, and Severus was busy examining Mila. She had been animated, excited, while talking about her work and her hopes for future research and learning. She had a passion for knowledge, that much was obvious. He watched her run her hands through her short cropped hair in a distracted manner in-between bites of her dinner.

Though he had no explanation as to why it mattered, Severus suddenly found himself needing to know what was on her pretty mind. "So, Mila, your studies with Master Tohku – how did you manage to get in touch with him? Word has it he is something of a loner, a recluse."

She looked up at him, a look of quiet contemplation on her face. What Severus did not realize was her mind, and heart, were racing. She wasn't sure how much to say, or even where to begin. Luckily she was saved from answering when Mouse popped in, their dinner nearly gone, with her customary after dinner tray of tea and dessert. Mila always had a cup of Tazo Passion Tea and a few dessert bars every evening after supper; a private indulgence. Her biggest vice was her love of sweets.

She noticed the tray had an extra kettle and cup on it and smiled at the thoughtful elf. As she turned to Severus, she noticed he was already eyeing up the giant pile of perfect looking Blueberry Fudge Squares.

"Mistress, I is bringing your favorite. And elf named Felix is saying he is offs today, but his Master Snape would be loving his Earl Grey about nows."

Mila looked up from her tea in surprise. "Your elf gets days off?" She added a quick thank you to her elf as Mouse popped away.

Irritated, Severus snapped, "Of course! I don't enslave the poor thing!" Mila seemed awestruck, only making his ire greater. "Why are you looking at me with that irritating look on your face?!"

"I make Mouse take a day off each week too. And she is not allowed to punish herself without explicit, direct instructions from me." She watched him soften a little and gaze at her evenly. "What made you decide to do things that way? With your elf, I mean. It is uncommon, even in this _enlightened _and _progressive_ era," her nose wrinkled as she pronounced the words with obvious sarcasm, "for wizards to treat their inferiors with respect and high regard." This question made him sigh and close his eyes. He appeared to be steeling himself against some sort of internal pain. When he opened his eyes and she was still waiting, with baited breath, her lips barely brushing the edge of her teacup to take a sip, he sighed again.

_'And so it begins – the shattering of my privacy and isolation,'_ The not-so-small voice in his head snidely remarked.

"Well as I can see you are not going to let this go, I may as well tell you," He muttered acerbically. He closed his eyes once more and, letting out one more deep sigh, murmured, "I once had a student try and rally support for a self-made Elf Welfare Committee. In theory, her ideas had merit. So I have been slowly getting them enacted on her behalf. She was a brilliant witch." He shrugged grumpily. Suddenly looking a great deal more uncomfortable, he murmured, "After the Battle of Hogwarts, I lost track of her, she disappeared. Left the country, I suppose. She deserves the peace and quiet, to be honest. I only regret not getting to thank her." He nearly missed her response, so caught was he in his internal distressing thoughts.

"For what?" Came Mila's soft, sweet question. He checked to make sure his occlumency shields were still firmly in place and let out a growl of frustration as he took a sip of his tea to prolong answering. After a moment of silence in which his young apprentice simply waited and looked at him with curiosity and some unnamed emotion, he finally ground out a response.

"Her faith in me and the way she always stood up for me – trying to force others to respect me," Severus shook his head in fond remembrance of his most irritating student. _'She saved my life...'_ He thought to himself, his impassive mask slipping for a mere second. It was enough though, as his too-curious apprentice had seen and gave him a look that clearly indicated she was waiting for more of an answer and was _not_ going to let the subject die. He groaned internally and struggled for the least damaging answer.

"Her stubbourn tenacity and faith in me may have..." He trailed off as he glanced at the woman's face. She was far too invested in his answer. It was wholly disconcerting. No way in Hades' was he telling her that the student he had bullied the most was the one that came up with the base formulae for the antidote that saved his life. Not even Minerva knew that. Growling again, he quickly muttered, "I began carrying the antidote for Nagini's bite..." He trailed off again, thinking too deeply about things best left in the past and giving a far too unsatisfactory answer, in Mila's opinion. Eventually, despite his best intentions, he let the thought slip out in a dark murmur; "Though I would prefer you never confirm this to anyone, she played a relatively decisive role in my survival during the Battle of Hogwarts." When he finally looked up at his new apprentice, he realized she was crying and shaking slightly. He scowled, "Why are you..."

"Oh Severus..." She suddenly leaped at him, arms outstretched, wrapping them around him, and burying her face in his neck. Severus was utterly bewildered and a tad bit terrified of the crazy witch; until she uttered her next statement. "You remembered S.P.E.W!"

Shocked to his very core, Severus jumped back, forcing the young girl away and holding her at arms length.

"Ms. Granger?!"

She sat back down and gave him a watery, teary smile. "All those years, even now – I thought you hated me. I was so shocked to get your acceptance letter for this apprenticeship. Then I remembered you didn't know who you were accepting – No names." She smiled wistfully at him, looking... he couldn't name the look on her face. Self-doubt, he would normally have said; but there was _no way_ the Princess of Gryffindor and Golden Girl of the Golden Trio could _possibly_ be lacking in confidence – could she? He nearly missed what she was saying, so deep in his own head was he.

"...I've been so worried that once you realized it is me, that you'd toss me on my ear and select someone else. That's why I've been avoiding you while I moved in." For a moment, he just stared in shock, his mind racing. How could he have not recognized her? As he gazed at her, desperately willing his brain to engage and say something smart, he began to see the Hermione Granger he had once known.

Yes, there she was – it truly was the bookworm herself. With her wild bushy mane cropped short and in something other than the unflattering school robes, Hermione Granger no longer looked like the frivolous tom-boy schoolgirl he remembered. Add in the light amount of make-up and the Dumbledorean Twinkle in her eyes and she didn't even look like the battle weary warrior he had seen in her the very last time they had spoken – at his trial. No – Hermione Granger had definitely grown up. A calculating look entered his eye for a brief moment before he looked away, picked up his tea, cleared his throat and took a sip.

When he could sense her begin to fidget, he cast his eyes up towards hers and smiled ever so slightly. "You changed your hair." When he said nothing further for another moment, she raised an eyebrow at him. (Wonder where she got that look from?) He inwardly chuckled at her discomfiture. "I like it." His murmur, with a slight softening of his features, did the trick. She finally seemed to ease slightly and relaxed into her seat.

She let out an audible sigh. "Thank you, Professor. I had to change it while studying with Master Tohku. The weather where we were was...humid. And very _very_ hot! Long hair just wasn't conducive to any level of comfort." She smiled sweetly at him and for a moment there was a strange swooping sensation in his stomach. Ignoring it he smirked and reached for a chunk of blueberry fudge.

"I find it incredibly _ironic_," his silky voice caressed every word, "that we are both fond of blueberry fudge squares. A decidedly _Muggle_ dessert item, no?" She let out a whoosh of breath in surprise - she was not expecting such a conversational comment from the bat of the dungeons. Especially after... Her eyes went wide. "Wait a moment! Did you actually just _compliment_ me?" Her tone was colored with delighted shock as her face heated once more.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus looked a little startled at the notion.

Her grin widened. "You did! You complimented my hair! You said you liked it. Wow. Times certainly change people." She grinned at him as she teased him. "Severus Snape handing out compliments about day to day things such as hair changes. I _am_ impressed!" She chuckled at his appalled look. Then he grimaced at her and she wondered briefly what retribution for the teasing was coming.

"Of course I have changed in the last few years. How utterly boring would this world be if none of us ever changed?" A very sardonic looking eyebrow rose as he awaited a reply. She nodded in concession. After a brief contemplative silence, they both gave the other a small smile. Mila's smile turned shy and she offered to refill his teacup for him. He nodded and she topped them both off before they resumed their set up and discussion.

Several hours later, the lab and their "shared, private" library were completely set up and stocked for the year ahead. The study was centrally located directly between Severus' and Mila's rooms. Opposite the door leading to the public hallway, were two doors – one leading to the potions lab and one leading to their library. The doors to their private rooms were directly across from each other midway through the room.

They sat down at a work table in the study around 1AM and gazed around happily. They chatted away until about 2AM – discussing various unimportants. Mila let out a yawn and Severus chuckled.

"Time to turn in I believe. Get your rest, Ms. Granger, tomorrow we begin." He stood and walked to his door, turning at the last second.

"And for the record, Hermione," The use of her first name made her pause, door ajar, one hand on the knob that would grant her entrance to her private room. "I've never hated you. In fact, I've always rather admired your intellect, strength, and beauty." With that he shut the door and was gone.

_'Hermione – he called me by my name...'_ She pondered this as she slipped into her dressing gown that Mouse had laid out for her. As she lay back onto her new bed, in her new home, she let out a happy, contented sigh. "He thinks I'm beautiful"

Mila awoke early the next morning – 5 AM._ 'For only having gotten 3 hours of sleep, I feel ridiculouslyrefreshed and awake,'_ She sighed to herself, _'Well no use trying to go back to sleep now.'_ She rose, had tea, and read the post before showering and donning a pair of black jeans with a bottle green blouse under her apprentice robes. She liked her new apprentice robes – They were a beautiful gold velvet with a deep, rich, nearly black, blue silk lining. Her favorite part was that the blue looked green in some lights and then blue in others. The "magic" of shimmering fairy silk. She also had a set of dark green silk Master's robes with deep purple silk linings that she loved just as much. A set in the proper colors for each of her apprenticeships.

Very few half-bloods and muggle-borns realized each area of study had it's own signifying color scheme. The lack of knowledge was, in part, thanks to the fact Masters were not required to wear their robes except in official capacities. That didn't mean they _couldn't_, just that they didn't _have to._ However, every apprentice swiftly learned that, to go with the pins, an apprentice wore the colors of their Mastery. The primary color on the inside and the secondary color on the out was the difference between Apprentice robes and Master's robes. The Master's robes were, of course, reversed. Green and Purple for Arithmancy, green being the primary; blue and gold for potions, blue being primary. Getting to switch the colors around as they added their pin was an honor for each apprentice as they were granted their Mastery.

Today, laughingly, to 'even it out', she had worn her red silk undergarments. _'Red for Gryffindor, green blouse for Slytherin, black pants with the gold robe for Hufflepuff, and of course the dark blue silk lining in the robes for Ravenclaw. I will fully embrace all houses this time around.'_ She readied her supplies and headed for the study. As she sat studying some of her old school notes, munching on a strawberry scone, she fondly remembered her first morning apprenticing for Magnus Tohku. The bastard had sent a house elf to wake her up at 3AM to watch a Lunar Event. She'd just finished unpacking and had finally fallen asleep an hour before. The strict old man held no sympathy for her. "Up and at 'em." He had barked at her. "How am I to teach you when you are asleep?"

Her years with the tough Arithmancer had been a lot of hard work. They had been a lot of _fun_ too though. The morning of her Masters Pin being awarded, he had awoken her at the crack of dawn again – before the sun had risen. "Come, Mila, the full summer moon awaits." As she blearily trumbled after him, she barely noticed where they were going; nor did she register the continuous chanting and mumbling of her teacher. It wasn't until they stopped in a glade, bright with the full moon and grey with the rising sun, and she felt the tingling sensation on her skin - the feeling of a spell being cast on her - that she realized.

"Congratulations, my dear – you've surpassed every expectation. Welcome Arithmancy Mistress Hermione Granger." The beaming smile on Magnus' face as he handed her the Arithmancy Master pin was blinding. Only a proper Master can perform the Master's Rights and Rituals. Each discipline had a ritual, with its own individual wording, but they all used the same base enchantment.

The Master's Rights and Rituals, known as _The Dominus Creo_, is what created a new Master or Mistress - Magic itself recognizing and accepting them. It must be performed under the light of a full moon, in the witness of the four great elements, and can only be performed by another Master. Real Masters always have their pins - the runes of their disciplines carved out of Mithral gold or Goblin Silver and fastened to the collar of their Master's robes. A Master who has two or more runes is known as a GrandMaster. Four or more is often considered a 'king of masters', of sorts, and given the unofficial title of _Manariki_, which meant greatest authority in the old language. The only other way to bear the title of GrandMaster without a second or third discipline, was to be a Master for more than 100 years. GrandMaster Tohku, to the knowledge of the rest of the world, had just achieved that two years ago - on the eve of his 142nd birthday. Only a few knew he'd been a GrandMaster for nearly 100 years already. He earned his second Mastery 7 years after his first.

Mila smiled and sipped her morning tea. She was looking forward to adding the Potions Rune to her dark green and purple Mistress robes; right alongside the Arithmancy one. Of a sudden, she heard a clattering and muttering from next door. She smiled bemusedly, _'It seems Master Snape is not much of a morning person.'_

"Blast it! Ares get down here! You proud vain thing..." Beyond curious after this outburst, Mila peered around the door frame and immediately regretted it.

Severus Snape was standing in the middle of the room, in Slytherin Green boxers and an open black silk bathrobe – waving his finger at a large eagle owl in the rafters. _Hermione Granger_ was watching _Severus Snape_ dance around – after a _bird_– in his underwear. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Blasted bird! If I don't respond and he gets upset, it's on _your_ head then!"

"Oh, Master Snape, that is no way to speak to such a wonderfully handsome bird!" Mila chuckled softly, stepping into the room and making her presence known. Severus quickly tied his robe closed – _tightly_.

"Ms.Granger – do not presume to enter my chambers uninvited, least of all unannounced." The pink tinge upon his cheeks only served to make Mila laugh all the more.

"Oh hush now. I am here to help," She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the bird. For his part, Ares was now watching them curiously from his spot in the rafters. "Hello handsome," Mila murmured, addressing the eagle owl gently, "Did that snarky ol' bat offend you? Poor bird – don't listen to mean professors." Severus huffed in indignation, but Mila paid him no mind. "_I know_ you are a wonderful, beautiful owl, Ares..." The eagle owl cocked his head to one side then flew lower, landing atop a book shelf. "It's okay Ares, I know you have a _very_ important job. You need to deliver that **_very_** important letter to that mean mean Professor Snape." The bird hooted lowly and appeared to be offended. "Oh, I know – we don't like him do we Ares? He doesn't appreciate your beauty. But I do Ares. How about this: you give _me_ your very important letter, and I will make sure the intended recipient gets it." She waved her hand and accio'ed a small chunk of warm biscuit from her breakfast. "Look, I even have a nice warm treat for all your hard work, Ares."

As Snape watched in utter astonishment, the vain eagle owl flew to Mila and landed on her shoulder. He gently beaked the biscuit piece while Mila untied the small scroll from Ares' leg. As soon as the letter was free the bird took off, nipping at Severus' hair as it flew past, squawking. Mila smiled as she turned to Severus, "Master Snape, your letter sir." Without another word she handed him the scroll and left.

Reading the polite, short invitation to lunch with Lucius for the weekend, Severus carefully considered what had just happened. Not only had his young Apprentice just displayed a familiarity with that damn, bloody proud, vain owl of Lucius Malfoy's; she had also shown an aptitude for wandless magic. Severus was shocked to say the least. Then he remembered his attire and the shock turned to embarrassment. It really was his fault for leaving his door open and unwarded through the night. In his defense, there had never been anyone in the next rooms over for it to matter.

An hour later, precisely at 9AM, Potions Master Severus Snape came billowing into the study, full teaching robes flowing out behind him. Freshly showered and having changed, he was ready to start awakening the hopeful little Gryffindor to the harsh realities of being a potions _Master_. He found her pouring over several research tomes and journals.

"Ms.–," He paused to correct himself, "_Apprentice_ Granger, we have yet to begin. What could you possibly be researching already?"

"Nothing, Sir! I am reviewing notes and scores from my years at Hogwarts and a few pertinent journal entries from my years abroad." He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing right away, letting her squrm. Though it did not shock him; he was amused she had come so thoroughly prepared.

"I see. Well, Apprentice, today _is_ meant for review..." He paused, a smirk crossing his strict features, "However, I believe a more practical approach would be best when dealing with insufferable know-it-alls with a penchant for reciting books." His words had the desired effect. Her face fell, her expression becoming stormy, then stony and cold. To be honest he had been furiously embarrassed that she could get Lucius's taciturn, vain, uppity owl to come to her. He was one of Lucius' oldest friends. She was someone Lucius, though wrongly, would look down upon and scoff at.

He considered the witch in front of him to be spoiled and mollycoddled. She had always been a favorite in their world. No one truly tried to test her limits – simply because she _started_ so far past everyone else. He knew she could still recite books from memory – but he often, throughout her schooling, wondered if she was capable of her own, individual, creative thoughts. It was time to find out and this apprenticeship gave him the perfect chance.

"Today I want you to brew these potions," He handed her a sheet of parchment in Poppy's neat script, "for the infirmary. I want you to do so _without_ the aid of a continuously open text book. This is to see how you do producing mass quantities of a potion – even the simple ones."

To her credit, she did not argue or even seem bothered by the task. Nor did she react to his mandate about not being allowed to check every step in the books while she was brewing. He vaguely wondered if she even noticed the specific wording of his instructions.

"Yessir." She nodded and gathered her things, the list, and her last cup of tea. She hurried to her room and came back with what appeared to be an old fashioned black doctor's bag. Without a word she went into the lab and presumably began her work.

"Felix," Severus called quietly as he let out a sigh and situated himself in one of the comfier chairs in the study. His elf appeared with a near silent pop and bowed low.

"What can I's be doing for you, Master?"

"Breakfast, please. My usual." The elf soon brought back blueberry cream cheese and onion bagels with his typical Earl Grey tea. "Thank you Felix." The elf nodded and quietly disappeared again, leaving Severus to his thoughts. A pity and a shame really – as his thoughts were currently revolving around his apprentice. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

All through her years at Hogwarts he had been nothing but cruel to the chit. And yet here she was – willingly subjecting herself to his teachings and authority again. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was thoroughly pleased with who the applicant had turned out to be. Hermione 'Mila' Granger was – is – an intelligent, beautiful, young, good person. The most important part being – she could never be called a dunderhead. With all probability she would easily grasp and understand the topics, concepts, and tools he'd be teaching her. She was also highly unlikely to ever blow up his lab do to an idiotic mistake.

He got up, finally having finished his breakfast, and made his way to his office – on the other side of his rooms. He positioned himself so that he could work on what he needed to and still be aware of anything that might go awry in his lab. The Skele-Gro could be quite volatile in its early stages. He really did not have a whole lot to do – just finishing readying things for the start of term. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he really did like teaching. He enjoyed the relative predictability and stability. He also enjoyed making the students squirm.

He must have gotten lost in his work and his thoughts – when he looked up again it was gone 4 in the evening. The students would be arriving soon. He blinked back some of the sleepiness in his eyes from staring at parchment by candlelight for too long. As he stood and stretched he vaguely wondered if Mila, he scoffed at the pet name, had realized the time yet. He sighed, figuring he should check on her. After all, it would reflect poorly on him as a Master if his Apprentice did not make an appearance at a formal dinner – at which he was expected to introduce her.

_Shite_. He had forgotten that part.

As he strode into his lab, he was taken aback at what he saw. On one table, boxed and labeled, was everything on the list he had given to his young charge. And yet she seemed to still be bending over a gurgling cauldron, working on _something_. As he silently slid up behind her, he realized in astonishment he didn't recognize the potion. It didn't look like _any_ stage of _any_ potion that he had ever worked with. He couldn't think of any known potion he hadn't tried.

As he stared, the cauldron began to bubble more violently. She quickly added two porculis pins then stirred 3 times clockwise, a 4th turn counter clockwise. The potion turned from muddy clay to bright fuchsia. Mila then paused for exactly 30 seconds before stirring once more counter clockwise. The concoction lightened until it was pearlescent, shiny, smooth and with a pink-tinged silver sheen. It stilled, no more bubbling, and a faint smell of rosewood and vanilla wafted from the steamy cauldron.

Mila reached for a small box of vials and began bottling the potion into swallow-sized doses. Once completed, she scourgified the cauldron, picked up the box, and spun so quickly Severus did not have time to react. She ran straight into him hard enough to send the box flying up through the air between them.

"_Arresto momentum_!!!"She shrieked, a look of sheer panic on her face. She neatly caught the box then turned and glared at him. "_NEVER_ sneak up on me again, Severus Tobias Snape. It may very well be the last thing you do!" With an indignant stamp of her foot and a huff, she and her box of mystery potion exited his lab and headed for her chambers. He winced as he heard the door slam.

Irritated he went to check the boxes of supplies for Poppy, determined to find one flaw, _any_ flaw, that he could criticize her for. Most regrettably for Snape everything was perfect – as per her usual. Which, of course, only irritated him more. He strode swiftly back to his rooms, fuming_.'What in Merlin's name could she have been brewing?!'_

Back in her rooms, Hermione was washing her hair and getting ready for the sorting. As she floated in the giant claw-footed tub, she considered what had just happened. While it was entirely true that sneaking upon her was a terrible idea – she did have a touch of post-traumatic stress and was prone to jumpy, quick reactions – that was not what had really upset her.

No, what had her spitting mad was that Snape almost found out. As her Master, if he had decided to ask what she had been brewing, if he really decided to push, she was magically bound to answer any direct questions he asked. Just as she was magically bound to follow any orders he gave her in his capacity as her Master.

He must never find out about this. He would dismiss her as his apprentice on the spot – of this she was sure. She needed to learn everything she could about potions. Tohku, fatherly and sweet Mag, had told her it might be the only way to save her life.

**_Okay, I apologize for any stuttering in the story – Sev and Mila were whining about not typing their story fast enough and the ideas were coming swift and jolting :). If you guys have any questions regarding some of the finer points of the story, as long as it doesn't interfere with the way the plot will fall, I will answer to the best of my abilities._**

**_This chapter was much more about setting the stage for the years ahead for our favorite duo. The next chapter will be very nostalgic – maybe have some tissues ready? We return to Hogwarts main soon. And some of our new friends will be making guest appearances to visit our apparently ailing Gryffindor Princess._**

**_Whatever could be the next big disaster for our little bookworm? Check back for Chapter 2 and read on._**

**_~Genevieve._**


	4. Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. This is another disclaimer. I make no money. This is for fun.**

**AN: I realize there will be a small level of confusion over the continued switching in which name is being used for Mila. This is on purpose. It is an attempt to show how each character views her. Those who have known her since they were firsties will still see her as Mione or Hermione. Those who only knew her during her time with Magnus Tohku, or who hung out with her on a regular basis during his tutelage, have taken up his nickname for her, Mila. It will even out in a few chapters as she comes into the person she was meant to be, I promise.**

**I will be making a public youtube playlist with the song inspirations for each chapter in order. This chapter's song inspiration, ****_Fairyland_****, is Jpop. The entire song's English translation can be found in the end of chapter note, along with a link to the song. And this is one of those few chapters where the lead song in the playlist ****_should_**** be listened to while reading, instead of just before hand like most the others.**

_Chapter 2, Return to Hogwarts: _

_"Daybreak comes quickly these days, / The scent of wind has changed... / The childhood memories are still in my heart, / We never knew; / What would be waiting for us in our futures ..."_ – Fairyland By Ayumi Hamasaki.

Severus decided he could not wait any longer. "Granger!" He stormed through the study to her rooms – only to find the door locked and warded. _Pesky little chit._ "Granger! Open this door immediately!" No answer. "Granger!" Without further adieu, he began dismantling her wards. "Nonsensical bookworm!" He muttered after a moment or two. He let out a growl of frustration when he realized the wards were keyed to a password. As he tried to imagine what she could have used as the keyed word, a thought occurred to him. Granger was nothing if not logical. She would, therefore, choose something no one would _ever_ dream of her choosing. "Mudblood," He stated firmly, only half expecting it to _actually_ work. He was utterly shocked when he heard the click of the wards disengaging. Seven hells – it worked! The door swung open. ... To reveal a spitting mad Hermione in nothing but a towel.

"_Severus Tobias Snape!_" He briefly registered the second use, in a matter of hours, of his full name. "Just what in the name of Great Merlin's balls do you think you are doing?! _I was in the tub_! I may be your apprentice, but I _am_ still allowed my private time! _And my private space!_ You do _not_ get to bang on my door repeatedly, then dismantle my wards!" She paused for breath, but before he could open his mouth – she was at it again. "And if I ever hear you utter that _HATEFUL _word again, I _will_ report you! You are not the _only_ Potions Master I know, Severus. I am not beholden to you in any way. I may _prefer_ your company over Marcus', but he _has_ offered to help me get my Mastery any time! I have options! Don't you dare pull the you-owe-me card either!" She paused again, her eyes blazing, her face flushed. "Don't forget, Severus, it was _my_ testimony that sealed the Wizengamot decision to absolve you of all your crimes."

In that moment, Severus Snape saw Hermione Granger for who she truly was. A great and powerful witch. And Albus Dumbledore's biggest secret success.

The world finally found out just how secretive and manipulative Albus was in the first few months after the Final Battle – during The Dark Trials. Specifically, during the trials surrounding Severus Snape. It turned out there were only three people in the known world who truly knew _everything_ about Albus – _and_ his grand plan. Albus, of course; his brother Aberforth; and one 13-year-old little witch named Hermione Granger. Not even Minerva McGonagall or Snape himself had known the amount of information that Albus had put on her tiny shoulders.

In her third year, no one thought twice about the 3 hours Albus had spent with the young woman – supposedly teaching her how to use the time turner properly and instructing her on the rules governing time travel. Of course Hermione's over-sized brain was able to comprehend _that_ information in under an hour. The rest of the time had been spent on other information. Apparently Albus had told her a lot more. He had told her _everything_.

Which partially explained why Mila had so adamantly and viciously defended Severus through the years. At his trial she had come forward; pensieve, memories, and veritaserum in hand. Thankfully, only 5 High Court members, plus Severus and Hermione, were required to view the memories. Minister Shacklebolt, Alpha for the Weres Lupin, Court Scribe Percy Weasley, Representative for the Order of the Phoenix Minerva McGonagall, and newly appointed Head Auror Harry Potter all observed the memories. Following the viewing they recessed with the rest of the Wizengamot court and went over the important details. When the court came back to declare their verdict, they absolved him of all crimes and acts.

Some how the same group of witnesses also got Narcissa released to two years house arrest with 1 year wand probation. Draco was completely absolved of all acts committed before the age of seventeen. He had only turned seventeen two months before the final battle. Due to the house arrest imposed upon him by Tom Riddle, he hadn't been involved in any real activity as an adult. Therefore the Wizengamot only assigned him two months of community service and a 500 galleon fine for aiding the Death Eaters by allowing them into his home.

Lucius Malfoy was the only Malfoy to heavily pay for his listed charges. Two years in Azkaban with four years house arrest and a total of 8 years with probationary magic. He was directed to hand over his seat on all boards to his son and his title as Lord as soon as Draco reached 25.

The Flint family was proven neutral by the same group, as were the Greengrasses. Davis Parkinson and his daughter Pansy were locked up, but Serefina, Pansy's mother, was proven totally innocent – a victim of her husband's abuse who quietly thwarted him from the inside – and was granted all the lands, names, titles, etc. that _had_ belonged to Mr. Parkinson. Lady Parkinson was now making great strides in the care and housing of abused children, witches and wizards alike. There were many who would be locked up in Azkaban if not for the testimonies given by the Golden Trio – now duo, if the tabloids were to be believed.

Severus was staring at the bold little Gryffindor in bemused shock. She crossed her arms and huffed, causing the towel to loosen and slip a little. That's when he saw it. The rune right above her heart. He stiffened and glared coldly at her.

"What were you brewing in my lab – _Sorceress_?" Shocked by the term, Mila's arms dropped, the towel with it. Neither noticed.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Mila spluttered. She'd read what little information she could find about _true _Sorceresses and Sorcerers, collectively known as _Magi_. They were rare, very powerful witches and wizards with Earth /Elemental magick. Supposedly all were direct descendants of something called the _Original Families_. Sorceresses in particular were said to be directly descended from Guinevere herself. There hadn't been one in nearly 200 years.

Severus, without breaking eye contact, gently ran a finger over the rune on her left breast. He leaned in, keeping his eyes on hers, and whispered, "Sorceress."

With the second utterance of that word, Mila came to her senses and slapped his hand away from where it still lightly rested on her chest. "Don't ever touch me again," She hissed before slamming the door in his face. He smirked and whispered to himself,

"Part of me wants to make you eat those words, Ms. Granger."

On the other side of the warded door, Hermione heard him. One of the wards on her chambers – a spell she invented called _projectolo_– allowed any words spoken directly to the door or to her (within 'hearing' distance of the door) to be projected within her chambers. It's how she knew what he muttered at the door – and how she heard him now.

_'Speaking of his password attempts...'_ She looked around and sure enough there was a ministry official owl sitting on one of her shelves. She impatiently responded to the short missive inquiring into her well being after a forbidden word was spoken in her presence. She waved the owl out the window and turned back to stare at the door again.

_Did Severus Snape ... __desire __her?! _Her incredulity on the matter was tempered and distracted by what he had said. She would need to owl Magnus, Selena, Neferia, Luna and Minny right away. They would all have to get together – soon.

She did her best to put it out of her mind. It was 6:05 and time to head down for the sorting. She quickly got dresses in a simple black and silver layered gypsy skirt with a silvery blue blouse. As she donned her silky gold apprentice robes over top, she smiled. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. She applied a little light make-up, then turned to the mirror.

One of her favorite new-found abilities, since accessing her animagus form, was metamorphosing. She suddenly had been able to change her appearance at will. Mostly she changed her hair and that was it; occasionally she changed her eye color. Only when she truly wanted to go unnoticed did she change more than that. Truly, it was her hair that she changed most often.

Lately she had been partial to the short pixie cut it was now. Often, when she was unarguably upset, her hair would revert back to the hazy mushroom cloud it had been in her youth. It was like a mood indicator to those who spent enough time around her. Tonight was different, however. Tonight she wanted to be recognized. Tonight, if only for tonight, she wanted to simply be Hermione Granger – Gryffindor bookworm and teacher's pet. Just another returning student.

As she watched in the mirror, her hair grew out again; the long, curvy,golden brown locks sweeping down past her shoulders to mid back. She thought for a moment longer before using her wand-less magic to sweep it up into a half-up style. She let a few shorter curls frame her face elegantly while the other "half" flowed in shining, cascading waves down her back, reaching to just above her backside. She smiled brightly; she _felt _beautiful tonight.

When she reached the Great Hall, Severus was impatiently waiting for her just outside the doors. She eyed him warily as she drew nearer. He _seemed _to be calmer. She had made her mind up not to care about her Master until tomorrow. She just hoped he wasn't going to make her decision impossible. As she drew level with him, he quirked an eyebrow at her, a small smirk plying at the corner of his stern lips.

"Just so you are aware, Apprentice Granger, I will be forced to formally introduce you tonight," He quietly informed her. "Nice job on the glamour charm, by the way," He sneered. "You look much like the annoying bookworm of your youth." Without another word or glance backward, he strode to his seat. After blinking in surprise at the near-humble tone, she then rolled her eyes at his jibe. It seems he just could not help himself; he was a snarky git that would never change. Sighing internally, she followed him, smiling at the line up of the head table.

Of course, as always, Headmistress McGonagall was in the center, but she was pleased about the number of friendly, smiling faces. Severus, as Deputy Headmaster, was scowling in the seat directly to Minny's right. Hermione, as his apprentice, was directly to _his _right. Following on down the line, on Hermione's right side, she was delighted to see Neville – the current Herbology Master. He had taken over for Sprout 2 years previous – having begun his training while still in Hogwarts.

On Neville's right was Angelina Weasley, Fred's wife and the current transfiguration professor. Following her was Katie Bell – Hermione had heard Katie and Lee Jordan had recently tied the knot, judging by the ring on her finger, it must've been true – she had taken up the DADA position. Harry had really made an impression on her during Dumbledore's Army, apparently. Next was a new professor this year –Narcissa Malfoy. Her probation had ended in June of 2012, and she was officially released as a free woman. She spent three years putting her life back together.

Mila was exceptionally excited to see this particular witch.

It turns out Cissa, as Mila had been instructed to call her, is great friends with Selena Rhantep – a greatly renowned Charms Mistress. Well, Selena is a fond friend of Mag's, and she often came to visit and work with him on "special projects" throughout Mila's apprenticeship with him. This meant that Cissa often visited too. Mila, Cissa and Lea soon became great friends. As a brain worm began working its way through her head, Mila had coordinated with Minny and Cissa to create a brand new class at Hogwarts.

While growing up, and even now, there were so many small traditions, etiquette, manners and well-known ideas the Mila had been unaware of in the wizarding world. Not just pureblood things, _wizard _things. The biggest reason Tom Riddle gained so much support in the beginning was because the world was changing so fast; fast enough that all the manners and etiquette that the wizarding communities prided themselves on were lost. Suddenly the purebloods and elitists found themselves in a culture they felt was unseemly – not for the blood, but for the lack of grace and manners. Maybe they wouldn't have thought of the half-bloods and muggle-borns as threats if they had just known more about, and embraced, the wizarding culture.

When Mila had brought this theory to Minerva, she had utterly agreed. She had immediately inquired as to whom Mila would suggest as a professor for the new class. Taking into consideration that the guidelines for hire for the school board allowed for experience to make up for lack of credentials – Mila insisted Narcissa Malfoy be given the chance to apply. Minny thought it a wonderful way to start bridging the gaps and healing the wounds the war had created.

Mila smiled and waved nonchalantly to Cissa as she rounded the table to take her place next to Severus. She passed Madam Hooch and Sybil Trelawny on the way – both of them being to the right of Cissa. Mila glanced to all the faces on the left of Minny; waving to the friendly faces there as well. Next to McGonagall was Fillius Flitwick, followed by directly by Hagrid then a woman Mila believed to be the new Muggle Studies Professor, Ruth McKinnon, last of her name.

Next to her sat Septima, who had been thrilled to hear Hermione Granger had chosen to Master in her field of Arithmancy. Following Septima was Bathsheda, then Cedric's uncle Huthbert Diggory, the _new _History of Magic teacher for years 4 – 7. Aurora, still teaching Astronomy, sat second to the last chair; the last chair always being reserved for Firenze, though he rarely ate outside his office and classroom.

The moment she was seated, most of the table began talking to her. She did her best to keep up with everyone. Hagrid looked slightly wet –considering the storm outside, he must have just arrived back from escorting the 1st years. Moments later Neville excused himself to go fetch the first years as the 2nd through 7th years began filling the hall.

Severus appeared disinterested, staring around the hall at the students filing in. However, he had been watching his new apprentice, discretely, since she had entered the hall. Mentally, he was cataloging. Ever since he was a child, whenever something greatly upset him, he had taught himself to mentally catalog every known-to-be-true fact about what was upsetting him. A coping technique he retained through to adulthood. Currently, that subject was Ms. Granger.

As he watched her swivel and laugh and swivel and say something, and swivel back and smile again – he noticed the way she glowed. She was a truly bright soul. With a possibly dark secret. If she were as he suspected, she would wield a great power – a possibly dark power.

He watched as she carefully listened to each person who addressed her. Why would she lie to him like this? She was not someone to hide such things for personal gain. Unless she thought he would not accept her apprenticeship based on her added power. _That _was much more to her personality – if nothing else, yes, Hermione Granger was a worrier. He could just see her fretting as she packed as to whether or not to tell him of her mighty secret. Would he turn her away as unteachable? Would he try and lean on her to veer more towards the Dark Arts?

He shook mentally shook his head. He wasn't giving her enough credit and he knew it. She was a good soul, one of the few truly good left in the world. If she was hiding this, she either had a good reason, or did not yet fully understand what was happening. Hermione Granger never presented unfinished work. _'Now that's something,' _He thought to himself, watching his apprentice talk to her friends. _'If she truly does not know what she is, she could be utterly terrified and trying to solve a problem she has no basis to solve. Only the Old Families would have any clue as to where to start with...'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the great double doors swung open and Professor Longbottom marched through.

_'How that dolt ever became a professor – I will surely never know.' _Severus couldn't help the thought from flitting through his brain. Longbottom and he would never see eye to eye.

The Professor entered with hat and stool in hand, leading the first years. He settled back, ready to revert back to his train of thought, when he noticed Ms. Granger's rapt attention on the sorting. She was entranced as the hat began its new song.

Oh I may be old and tattered

As my clothe begins to mold

But my work is not yet done

All legends are not yet told

Through bloody battles and wars

I've watched this castle never fail

Though the world outside divided

Together within we prevailed

Great and loyal Hufflepuff

Showing how true a soul to be

With bold and courageous Gryffindor

Holding the mighty sword ready

Calm and wise Ravenclaw

Following the logical course

Swift and Cunning Slytherin

A determined driving force

Together they fought. United as one

To defeat the evil without

Love and goodness won the day

Though never did we doubt

To aid the world the goddesses did send

their true and virtuous daughter

Take heed children and learn the ways

Of the peaceful magic mother

Now put me on your head

I'll tell you where to go

To learn the ways of Magic

To restore the Earth's Tattered Soul

Mila wiped the tears from her eyes as Neville conducted the sorting. Looking around, she became aware of some of the muttering. She thought back to the last two verses of the song and then her confusion mirrored the Hall's. What was the hat talking about? The daughter of the Goddesses? Restoring the Earth's Soul? She set it aside for pondering later, as Minny stood up to begin her speech.

"Welcome, welcome. Another year begins. I am your Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. First, a few reminders..." Mila zoned out during the rules. It wasn't until she heard something new that she snapped back to attention. "Please remember that while visiting the other common rooms _is _allowed, curfew still remains as 10pm."

_'Well that's new. Wonder when that change occurred. Probably to encourage unity.'_ Mila let a brief wistful smile grace her face as she pondered how far they had come from fighting in the corridors; house vs house.

"Now, we have a few new members of staff that need introducing. First, Muggle Studies will resume, as we have found a new Professor. Everyone please welcome Professor McKinnon!" There was a polite round of applause. Some of the older students who recognized the name stood and bowed in deference to the sacrifices made by the McKinnon family during the war. "We have also found another History of Magic teacher," Mila watched many ears perk up – no one really enjoyed Binn's class. "Professor Diggory will be teaching," The applause started loudly ... and early. "Years four through seven!" Minny had to shout to be heard over the noise – which immediately died down and there were definitely groans from the 3rd and 2nd years.

"There is a new _required _class this year," Minny continued, "Magical Traditions will be taught by Madame Malfoy." This statement was met with shocked silence. To Mila's astonishment, it was Severus who stood and began the applause. It started slow but was soon thundering. Then the cheering started and the students stood. It had become common knowledge – the struggle of Narcissa Malfoy.

Married off far too young in order to further the Black family's position, Narcissa was given over to a man she barely knew. Lucius Malfoy was everything a properly raised young wizard should be. And rich.

It took years for them to learn to love each other. Once they did, their love ran deeper than the sky. They tried for years before they were able to conceive a child. Draco was their whole life. When the wars started, they were one of those old pureblood families who found their world changing far too quickly.

When Tom Riddle offered them a way to keep their world from changing to something they didn't understand, they held on tightly. It soon became clear, however, that the ideals presented to them, were not the true goals of Riddle. They had long lost faith in the megalomaniac by the end of the first Dark War. They stuck together and that was it. All they had, in their view, was each other. The side of the light would never take them once they had been tainted by the dark as far as they knew. So they did their best to hide their growing resentment of Riddle and just keep a low profile. They only involved themselves in enough of the war to keep Draco safe.

It was still commonplace tea-time gossip for young ladies to talk about Draco's bravery in the Final Battle. When Riddle called the cease-fire and told the loyalists to join them and be saved – Draco stood in front of several young students and protected them. Cissa, of course, joined her son and they stood tall in the face of Riddle and his army. Lucius followed the family he loved so and told Riddle"I should have killed you in school."

When the fighting broke out again, Draco continued to shield and guard the youngest while Lucius used his dark mark to cast a containment spell on the Death Eaters he encountered. Cissa stood, like a warrior goddess of old, guarding Harry's back while he battled Tom one last time. Though they all had trials, they had all been released eventually. Lucius was the last on probation.

Now here she stood. Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black had battled through hell and back and now stood ready to prove herself. Mila was very excited to see her new friend everyday and watch her overcome the adversity she faced. Finally the cheering and roaring applause began to die down and Minny was able to continue once more. "Our final addition this year will be introduced to you by our resident Potions Master."

The muttering broke out immediately but was swiftly silenced with the infamous Snape Glare. Mila straightened. This was it. Severus was going to introduce her. Why was she so nervous about that?

Severus stood and cleared his throat, glaring at everyone until the last of the muttering died away and there was silence. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he glanced down to the carved wings that made up the podium. Watching the candles flicker across the gold wings, he sighed and began.

"Tonight I have the utmost pleasure to introduce to you a wonderful young woman and witch," He looked up, picking a random spot and staring straight ahead. If he didn't think about it too much, maybe this would be over faster. "From a young age this woman defied every expectation and rule that had been set for her and her peers. Her abilities far belied her heritage and upbringing. She excelled in everything she did."

Mila stared in utter surprise. There seemed no malice nor sarcasm behind his words; only respect. Severus continued, starring out at the sea of students.

"When she arrived at Hogwarts for her first year, she encountered the first real amount of adversity she would face. It is truly difficult, as a guardian of young souls, as a teacher of young minds, to watch quite possibly the brightest mind since Albus Dumbledore, go through such hardships. A lack of friends and supporters when entering a new and terrifying world is unimaginably difficult. She found herself confronted with a series of terrifying events no 11-year-old should ever have to face coupled with no real knowledge of the world she now found herself in."

Mila felt shivers run down her spine. Those first years as a witch were so difficult for her. She would not wish even one of her years at Hogwarts on any soul.

"Yet I recognized in her the brilliance I saw in only one other – my mentor, Albus. It was her brilliance that made her shine, and her brilliance that very nearly doomed her. I will admit I felt a kindred spirit with a student – for the first time in all my years of teaching, I truly cared about the fate of one of my charges. This tiny slip of a girl most certainly had garnered my attention."

Mila blushed as he turned his gaze on her. She had no idea he had watched her so carefully. She had truly thought that he had nothing but disdain and hated for her. It wasn't until her third year, when Albus had told her everything, that she had realized there was more to the dour potions master. And now, as she eyed him through her curls, she realized she still had a lot to learn about her idol. Pondering the nervous twitch of his mouth she realized how unsettled he was. As she carefully pondered his words, she realized why. Beyond the usual nerves of public speaking - he was attempting to apologize to her. Whether it was just for their argument before dinner or for years of torment, she couldn't say. But here it was - a thinly veiled apology from one Severus T. Snape. Shocked, Mila zeroed back in on what he was saying.

"I will also admit I felt dread creep in when the first people to befriend this insufferable-know-it all were two of the most bedeviled children I had ever met. Of course the only bright spot for the generation would end up friends with someone who was doomed, marked indeed, to die in a few short years."

Mila was utterly bewildered. She would never have seen it that way. She would never have known that he was aggravated not at she herself, but at her choice of friends. For in choosing to be friends with Harry, though she had not known it at the time, she had fated herself for death – at least that is how it would have seemed to Severus.

There was an amount of murmuring in the room now. Those who had not already noticed her, or who had not put the pieces together yet, were beginning to realize of whom their professor spoke.

"However she persevered. She tempted fate and won. She fought battles and circumstances no ordinary soul could possibly have overcome. Yet she did. All through her school years, I cursed her for her choice in alliance – so sure was I she would not make it. I have never been more happy to be proven wrong. I watched her grow, learn and damn near conquer the world. I enjoyed her passion for knowledge. I admired her strength and courage. I still do."

Tears began forming in Mila's eyes. Never had she imagined that, not only did he _not _hate her, he felt all this. Severus glanced at her for a split second again. She smiled at him and he held her gaze this time as he continued.

"I never dreamed that the "forced anonymous" application from an Ancient Runes Mistress would turn out to be her. I never imagined, as I sent the standard acceptance letter, that when I met my new apprentice just before the start of term, that I would have the one woman from her generation that I truly admired standing before me. It turns out I may enjoy being surprised and even proven wrong more than I ever thought possible."

There was a small amount of nervous laughter that ran through the hall at this last statement. Mila barely noticed. She held her Master's gaze and ever so slightly nodded. Message received, apology accepted. Severus' lips twitched and he turned back to the students and room at large.

"I'd like to introduce you now, to the very same woman. That tiny slip of a child, with bushy hair and buck teeth, who has astounded me from her first moments at Hogwarts. I present to you: Mistress of Arithmancy, Order of Merlin First Class, War Hero Second Class, and now, Potions Apprentice; Hermione Granger!"

Mila wiped her face of tears as she stood to absolutely ground shaking applause. The students and professors alike were cheering as she walked to where Severus was waiting for her. She beamed at him as they shook hands; he let her see the tiniest upturn of his slim lips.

She stepped to the owl podium and waved her arms for silence. "Thank you for your warm welcome," She smiled and turned to Severus for a moment. "And for your kind words Professor. I look forward to studying in these great walls once more. All I have left to say is: Nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak." She gazed at Minny as she said this, barely hearing the new round of applause from the older students. She gave a slight bow and resumed her seat next to Severus.

She resisted the urge to eat one of everything as the platters filled in front of her. There was nothing quite like Hogwarts' Elves' cooking.

"Oh Mila, it is so great to see you again! It has certainly been too long!"

Mila giggled, "Cissa, it's only been a month, dear."

"Yes well, a month is too long!" Cissa insisted, beaming at her. "You simply _must _come for tea in my quarters just as soon as you are settled!"

"Oh that would be lovely..."

Severus tuned out as the women continued chitchatting over dinner; Longbottom getting involved after a bit. It wasn't until dessert, when he heard his name, that he tuned in again. Never looking up from his plate, he listened in on the gossipers next to him.

"...I was so excited when I heard though! We had all hoped he would – we also know how he can be," Narcissa was saying, a small giggle in her voice.

"Now, Cissa, be kind," Mila giggled back, " That _is _my new Master you are speaking about."

"I never thought I'd see this day," Neville chuckled. "You were always his greatest defender, but I never thought you'd subject yourself to his...erm...teaching methods again." Mila visibly stiffened. Taking an attempted subtle glance at him out of the corner of her eye, Mila leaned over Neville to Narcissa.

"We need to have a discussion. After dinner, Cissa, Neville, Minny; we need to get together in my rooms – it's urgent."

"Are you alright Mione?" Neville set his hand on top of hers were it rested on the table. Severus' blood began to boil.

"Yes, I just have –"

"Apprentice," Severus interrupted her, "We have much to do. As soon as you are finished, report to the lab." And with that he stalked off. With a quiet sigh of exasperation, Mila got Minny's attention then turned back to Neville and Cissa.

"Lunch this weekend?" Cissa quickly offered as an alternative.

"Yes, if I can get away," bemoaned Mila.

Cissa smiled her "proper lady" smile and took a delicate sip of her juice. "I happen to know Severus will be at my home this weekend. Therefore he will not be present to impede any of your activities." She winked at Mila conspiratorially. Mila grinned, they all agreed, then she took off for the lab.

The next morning Mile woke up to a letter from Magnus. The beautiful Hoopoe Mag had raised from an egg was quietly preening on her bedside table when she opened her eyes.

"G'Morning Kai," Mila mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Mouse..." She reached a hand out into the air near the floor next to her bed. Mercifully Mouse had her coffee ready. "Thanks Love." She sat up slowly, blinking and grasping the mug like a lifeline. Mouse had already returned to her work by the time Mile was truly awake. Yesterday really was a rarity in Mila's world. She hated mornings! Especially since her sleep patterns kept changing after accessing her animagus. Coffee was the only thing that could 'rouse her and it also was the only thing that kept her from being an absolute nightmare all day.

She threw off the covers and slid her feet into her slippers. Coffee in hand, she made her way to the kitchenette for breakfast, the giant Hoopoe following her sedately. "I still say you are far too large for a common Hoopoe," Mila muttered to Kai as she fished out the bag of caramelized crickets she kept for him. The Hoopoe was roughly five pounds heavier and two inches taller than Fawkes. The phoenix,who now kept Harry company, often would refuse to deliver Harry's missives while Kai was in the room. Stubborn birds – they should know by now Hermione had enough love for all of them.

As Kai munched on the small handful of dried and caramelized crickets she set in front of him, Mila untied the tiny scroll. The moment she set it on the table, it re-sized to a normal scroll. Mag always shrunk his missives so they would be easier for Kai to deliver.

_**Dearest Mila,**_

_**I somehow find myself traveling to that wretched, colorless, dull country you call "home." I jest, my Mila. I will be in London for several days and would request an audience with my ward. I shall arrive at Hogwarts on September 2nd around roughly 10AM. Try to... **_

Mila never read the rest. She had glanced at the clock and realized it was already 9:30! She quickly ran to her fireplace, calling for her house elf on the way.

"Mouse! Quickly love, get some snackies from the kitchen, and prepare for guests!" As Mouse popped away, Mila flooed Minny. "Please come through!" She gasped before running to get dressed.

She was just pulling on her old purple and green silk apprentice robes over black jeans with a white blouse and her favorite sandal-heels, when Minny strolled through her bedroom doors, full Headmistress regalia on, red faced and breathing hard.

"Ms.- sorry – Mistress Granger, what is going on?"

"Minny! GrandMaster Tohku will be here in moments! He'll be coming through my private floo," Minny started adjusting her robes and hair as Mila ran around making herself and her quarters look their best. _"Help me tidy please?"_ Mila was frazzled and begged her friend. Minny, Mouse, and Mila were still cleaning when the warning chimes played. They ran to stand in front of the floo, patting things into place along the way.

"I take it he is on the list of visitors keyed to your floo and wards?" Minny muttered to her as they waited.

"I have a copy for you in my desk," Mila whispered back. The fireplace flared green and out stepped a small, stooped, _ancient_, Korean in flowing vibrant green and bright purple Master's robes. Minny bowed low, as did Mila.

"GrandMaster," They both intoned.

"Mistresses," Came his raspy reply. Kai came out of no where and perched on his shoulder. "Come, Mila, we have much to discuss." He began wandering into Mila's kitchenette. Mila and Minny quickly followed.

"GrandMaster Tohku," Minny started.

"I think simply Magnus will do, Minerva," Mag chuckled.

"Yes, yes of course. Still it's a great Honor to have you here. Thank you for..."

"Enough, child." Mag waved her off. "We've known each other since your apprenticeship with Gwen. Now, Mila dear – serve the tea." He smiled benignly at them and plopped into a chair in the kitchenette.

Sometime later, nearing noon, Severus entered the study, fuming. "Granger!" He barked, banging on her door. Hermione politely excused herself from the merry chatter occurring in her kitchen and went to answer her door.

"Yes, Master Severus?" She stood in the doorway, allowing him to hear the laughter but not see into her rooms.

"Apprentice! This is hardly the time for social parties – you have work to be doing!"

"Master, I knew you had a class from 8 this morning until 11:30, so I presumed- "

"Well you _presumed _wrong!"

"Mistress Granger, tell the old bat to join us!" Came a raspy voice from the kitchenette. Mila sighed and gestured for Severus to follow her. As they walked through her quarters to the gathering in her kitchen, Severus took note that, surprisingly, her color scheme was done in greens, browns, silvers, golds, and blacks.

"Master Severus, I present Mistress McGonagall and GrandMaster Tohku," Mila muttered bemusedly as she resumed her seat at the small round table. She groaned inwardly, realizing the open chair was between her and Minny – if Sev accepted her "invitation to tea," he'd be directly on her left.

Severus had been shocked to discover exactly who her company was. GrandMaster Magnus Tohku was legendary – both for his accomplishments and for his solitary ways. Tohku kept to himself, choosing a small handful of people to associate with. Severus swept into a low bow, acknowledging Tohku's higher ranking in the Master's hierarchy.

"GrandMaster; What a pleasant surprise. We are honored, of course," His silky voice remained even, though he could barely keep the anger from it.

"Good morning, _Grand_Master Snape. Do not be modest and stop with the idiotic bowing. You have a double Mastery yourself. Sit. I have heard plenty about _you _over the years, naturally," Mag murmured, eyeing up the young potions Master.

"...Sir?" Severus looked up, surprised.

"Well Mila, of course, had plenty to say about her old Potions Professor," Tohku picked his tea back up, closing his eyes and seemingly savoring the steam. Mila suddenly sat straight up.

"Mag- " Her eyes were wide and her voice held a note of both warning and pleading.

"Hush, child." Eyes still closed, Magnus smiled. "When we sat down to discuss the terms, I had asked who she considered to be the best teachers of her past." Mila crossed her arms across the table and buried her face, red as it was, in them. Severus, intrigued, sat down finally – his anger forgotten. Minny leaned forward in curiosity as well. "Her first response surprised me and yet it didn't." Magnus finally opened his eyes to peer directly at Severus. "The top teacher of her past, she claimed, was _you_, Master Snape." Severus' cheeks took on a pink tinge. "She of course followed your name with Minerva's, then Albus' and then her late parents."

This startled Severus and his head whipped to where Mila's face was still buried in her arms. He had no idea her parents hadn't made it. And apparently she hadn't _wanted _anyone to know. At the announcement, she stood quickly; her face patchy as tears formed, and to Severus' astonishment, her hair was fast shortening back to the pixie cut.

"You had _no _right, Magnus. I told you about that in _confidence_!" Eyes blazing, she near flew out of the room to her sleeping quarters. As the door slammed, Magnus set his tea aside and gazed somberly after her.

"Oh dear, I do believe I have offended her," He turned to Severus, "Please do me the favor of excusing her from apprentice duties for the day." Mag stood to follow Mila. Minerva stood as well and reached a hand out to Mag's shoulder.

"Was this recent, Magnus?" Mag stared at her evenly for a moment. "I know she confides in you still; was this recent or while she was in Egypt with you and Selena?" Minerva's frantic-ism put Severus even more on alert. Magnus sighed and shook his head.

"The cat's out of the bag anyway," Severus murmured. Magnus' gaze became stern and he rounded on Severus far quicker than he looked capable of.

"Now you listen here, Severus Snape. That young woman has been through far too much for one so young. She is continuing to fight battles you know nothing about!" He paused and began pointing and wagging his finger at Severus. "Now, for some reason she respects you, even admires you. If you dare insult her, or break her," Mag stepped until he was nearly putting his finger through Severus' chest, "I will show you torture that even your dark lord knew nothing of!" He swirled away, stalking toward the closed doors.

Just as he reached the door to Mila's room, the ancient master spun back to face them. Looking for all the world like he just ran over his favorite cat he murmured, "Last Christmas, Minerva. She found them when she arrived home for the holidays."

Minerva gasped and let out a choked sob, her heart breaking for the young witch who had already lost so much. Over the years – during her Hogwarts years and the years after the battle – Minny had truly come to care for Mila as she would a daughter of her own. Before she could say anything on the matter, Mag walked right through into Mila's room and warded the door behind him.

Severus sat there for a few moments contemplating this new...development. He barely heard Minerva announce, through a hoarse voice filled with emotion, that she had to get back to work. Still gently weeping, the older witch left – leaving Severus staring at the door and, strangely, wishing he could somehow fix it.

Inside the bedroom, Hermione lay face down on her bed sobbing, her arms cushioning her face. Magnus sat on the side of the bed, stroking her hair in a calming and fatherly gesture.

"Oh Mila, sweet girl, I do apologize. I often find myself speaking out of turn these days. I suppose I will blame it on my old age and the resulting impatience with youth. When one gets to my age, you recognize that time is fleeting." Mila sniffled and turned her head slightly to eye him incredulously.

"Mag," sniff. "You're one hundred-forty-two," sniff. "And you're a wizard." Hiccup. "You have at least another 100 years. Time is on your side." She buried her face in her arms again, though now her sobbing was a bit more contained.

"I did not speak of myself, love," He whispered. "We do not know if our endeavors will be successful. Time is fleeting for _you_." She turned over, drawing her knees up and resting her chin on them, her arms wrapped around her calves. She let her eyes fall closed and took a deep breath as Mag continued; "You may not have the time to keep secrets from those you care about. Keeping secrets _is _incredibly exhausting after all." He stood, Kai flying through the doorway to settle on his shoulder. Fleetingly Mila pondered Kai's seemingly random ability to get through closed and warded doors.

"But fleeting time is why I've been trying to keep... erm... certain things secret!" Mila moaned as she lifted her head and watched him ready himself for departure.

"The truth is much easier, my lovely Mila. Secrets drag things out. The truth lets things be dealt with and then put to rest," He murmured softly as he moved towards the door. Mila stood, sniffling, and followed him to the door. "I shall return before I leave this confounded country. Try and let yourself grieve, dear Mila." He turned, door open behind him, and gazed fondly at his ward.

Severus lifted his head out of his hands, still seated at Ms. Granger's kitchen table, when the bedroom door opened. He watched the GrandMaster hug her before leaning in to murmur,

"Remember, my Mila, the truth will ease your heart. Waste not the time you have left on such petty things as secrets." He gently kissed Mila's cheek and turned, staring severely at Severus once more. "Still here are you?" He eyed Severus speculatively before nodding once and letting out a 'harrumph.' Making his way to the fireplace, he tossed in some floo powder and was gone.

Severus glanced over to the door to find Mila staring after her former Master, a look of pain on her face. When she did look at him, panic over took her features and the door slammed shut once more. Sighing, Severus made his way to his office. The more he thought about it – the more he was looking forward to his lunch with Lucius this weekend. Lucius always had a bloody good bottle of brandy nearby.

_****_  
_**Alrighty– now we have a small measure of what is going on. **_

_**Just to keep everybody following along: certain words have now been tracked and traced to help combat prejudice and find the death eaters still on the run. Words such as: Mudblood, Blood Purity and the Mordsmorde have different levels of trace on them to help alert the ministry of their use.**_

_**So– What did you guys think of Albus' secret success. He knew Severus would need help clearing his name if he survived, so he made sure there was someone to clean up after himself before he died –Hermione. **_

_**Yes, Hermione and Harry and Ron all gave testimony both for and against several hundred people in the Dark Trials, as they are called. The Dark Trials started a month after the war an continued for 2 and a half years. No one was let go OR imprisoned without proper procedure and proof.**_

_**So– the sorceress marking. If you guys want to see what it looks like, convince me there is enough interest and I will get the markings together and throw them up for you. Obviously, Severus recognized it right away... What do you think he knows? As one of the Great and Noble Families, knowledge of such things was passed down for generations. **_

_**Hermione discovered a lot of new found abilities and strengths to her magic when this all started. Don't fret, my dearies, all shall be explained in time.**_

_**I personally am happy to see Hogwarts again – how do my lovely readers feel about it? And what an intrigue! The sorting hat has a new song with an interesting twist. **_

_**Does anyone think Severus' speech was too much? He had to pretend to like her for the crowd anyway, but since he had been, secretly, admiring her for years, this was his chance to lay the ground work for a potential future friendship. ;) (While also apologizing for being a berk.)**_

_**Any questions about GrandMasters and such?**_

_**As promised, here are the words, in English, for Ayumi's Fairyland:**_

**Even now I don't understand**  
**The meaning of growing up**

**But I wonder**  
**Where that girl or that boy in my memory**  
**Is now walking and aiming for**

**Daybreak comes quickly these days**  
**The scent of wind has changed**

**It seems familiar and unfamiliar**  
**It makes my heartbeat quicker**  
**Sweet and sad**

***We ran through the road to the sea**  
**Screaming with laughter innocently**  
**In the far away summer days**

**The childhood memories are still in my heart**  
**We never knew**  
**What would be waiting for in our futures**

**What is left is what we chose**  
**It's not casual at all**

**If the universe has a will**  
**I think it surely worked on us**  
**Tender and precious**

****How many times have I sought for something**  
**Found and lost it**  
**Since that time?**

*****But your smile has taught me**  
**That we are now**  
**In the closest place to forever**

***(repeat)**  
**** (repeat)**  
***** (repeat)**

_**~Genevieve**_

_****_


	5. Chapter 3: Lunch With A Snake

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. I do own the new characters I decided to throw in though.**_

_**AN: Warning! A few curse words or borderline curse words within this chapter. **_

_**I am having formatting issues. FF won't let me put more than a single space in between paragraphs. I am trying to fix this by using page break lines. I use giant spaces to denote time or scene changes (you will understand quickly in this chapter) so it's crucial i find a way to fix this. Please forgive me as I try to work around this setback.**_

_**Also: I apologize but it might be a while before I am posting with regularity. I was so pumped to get going on this again but then...As if my life isn't complicated enough, we have the new baby, still dealing with the another lost pregnancy, and now...We had a death in the family that is going to be directly affecting us for quite some time. It's now been a week and a half and I swear nothing feels normal and it's hard to feel like we will ever be happy again. A lot will be changing for our family in probably a very short period of time. Please bear with me. As I have said before, even if it takes me 10 years, I plan to see this story through to the end.**_

_"All around me are familiar faces, / Worn out places, / worn out faces. /Bright and early for their daily races, / going nowhere, going nowhere ..." - Mad World by Gary Jules._

The rest of the week went by in near silence for the two occupants of the Potions Dungeons. Every morning Hermione would report to the lab and read whatever instructions Master Snape had left for her, then go about her work. In the few rare moments, mostly meals, that they were forced to coexist, they made polite, superficial conversation.

Saturday came with relief for both of them. Severus was just finishing the morning post when Mila came stumbling sleepily into the study to retrieve her mail.

"Apprentice Granger," Snape murmured gently. She looked up at him warily, a pile of correspondence in her hand. "Your work this week has been admirable. Today and tomorrow you may take the days off. I will be out of the castle today, so should you have need of anything, call for Felix, he'll know where to find me." She simply nodded before tottering back to her chambers.

Severus quietly gathered his things and left via the fireplace in his chambers. The moment she felt the wards tug as he left, Hermione opened the door and peered around. Not seeing nor sensing a soul, she grinned and called for Mouse.

"Mouse, love, we are having lots of people over for tea this afternoon. If I give you the list, can you have it all organized for roughly one o'clock?" The little elf nodded and, upon accepting a small piece of parchment from her mistress, set out to ready everything.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Upon his arrival at Malfoy Manor, Severus was greeted by the senior most elf, Bippy.

"Master Severus, the master is awaiting your presence in the study," Bippy stated respectfully as she led him through the halls. Not that Severus needed the help to find the study; the Manor was nearly a second home to him. "The Master was finishing a very important floo call and apologized for not being there to greet you himself." Severus nodded vaguely, instead contemplating the improvement in Bippy's speech in the last few months. She had only just started her schooling in June.

Severus' first steps in enacting some of the regulations that Ms. Granger had come up with was to get Lucius on board. Now, with his financial backing and political pull, there were laws to improve and maintain proper Elfish Welfare. Any elves wishing to be educated in order to better serve their house were to be allowed to do so. Any evidence of elf abuse and the family would be fined 1,000 galleons, their elves re-homed – no new elves for 5 years. There were even re-homing committees, schools and an 'adoption' center for displaced elves.

Though many of the younger elves in households across Britain had taken to the changes right away, some of the senior elves had to be persuaded and were only coming around to the changes within the last year or so. Bippy (at 605 seasons old) among them. And even she was not all that old. House-elves these days could live to 1,000 seasons – 250years.

As he entered Lucius' study, the man in the floo was just finishing.

"I'll bring them by for your signature later in the week, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you Mr. Bellisle." And with that, the flaming floating head was gone. "Ah, Severus, welcome back old friend!" Lucius handed him a decanter of brandy as they sat. "How have you been chap?"

"My health is as good as ever, Lucius. How have things been here?" Lucius grimaced as he sipped his own drink, trying to maintain nonchalance.

"Oh, well, you know," He sighed and gave up the act. "To be honest, I am bored out of my mind Severus!" He let out a dark chuckle. "I miss the Company and working in general. Oh, I realize the Company is in good hands with Draco running it. I just, simply put, miss it. The occupation of my time has become something of a challenge."

Severus nodded his understanding. While recovering in St. Mungo's after the Battle of Hogwarts, he had been so bored, so lacking in anything to occupy his mind, he gladly would have talked with _anyone_, even Umbridge (well, okay, maybe not _Umbridge_), just to ease the tedium. As an elf brought in the finger sandwiches – a prelude to their luncheon – each man pondered his time spent in near isolation.

"So I understand you have taken on an apprentice," Lucius raised an eyebrow over his brandy. Severus let out a long suffering sigh.

"Oh yes, but believe me it was under force, under _duress_, even. I was told the ministry would start meddling soon if I did not. In order to keep my peaceful life as close to such as I could, I figured I would take care of it before they imposed a list of stipulations and guidelines. Do the damnable deed on my terms, instead of theirs, so to speak."

After a moment of contemplative silence, Lucius suddenly burst forth with,"Well?! Out with it man! Who did you select?"

Eyeing his friend bemusedly, Severus explained his selection process. It wasn't until Lucius waved his hands in a "go-on or die" motion that Severus finally gave in and murmured, "It turned out to be Hermione Granger."

" ? Really? That's bloody fantastic!" Lucius' excitement baffled Severus, though he kept his impassive mask in place and merely quirked a brow at his oldest friend. "She really is an engaging and brilliant young witch, isn't she? Then again, you already knew that – having taught the chit for several years."

"_You _think _she's _brilliant?" Severus gazed fixedly at his friend of 30 years incomplete and utter astonishment. He let his eyes widen and his lips purse, no longer trying to conceal his shock.

"Oh come now Severus," Lucius waved at him in a scolding fashion,"Times _have _changed. Also remember – she vouched for my household and thereby saved my entire family from the Dementor's Kiss. I owe her three life debts." Taking a sip of his brandy and then refreshing his glass and Severus', Lucius eyed the dour man carefully. "In an effort to begin fulfilling those life debts, my first step was to aid her in getting some of her more genius ideas and creations patented. She has officially created – and owns the rights, recipes, and monies to –seven spells and twelve potions so far. When you came to me about the elves, it was easy to say yes. Another notch in the list of things I could do for her." Lucius waited, watching for Severus' reaction to the startling news. He was not disappointed.

"_What?!_ How is this possible? How have I not heard about this?!" Severus stood and began pacing. The enigma that was Hermione Granger became more baffling by the day. It seems for every facet of her he thought he had figured out, another new one presented itself – each with more delicate details than the last. Would he never understand the woman now sharing his Hogwarts residence?

"She wanted it kept relatively quiet, at least until everything went through. She had had enough of the limelight already, being friends with Potter and being one of the _Golden Trio_," Lucius scoffed at this. The ridiculous moniker had always irked him. It was one of the surprising bonding moments between Ms. Granger and himself.

_Flashback_

_They had been in the library for a few hours already, discussing the latest patent application. Bippy had brought them tea and the evening Prophet. The headline, as sensationalized as ever declared:_

**Golden Trio Spotted in Hog's Head!**

_It had been only a month of so after Lucius' release to his home. Scoffing at the newspaper he had raised an eyebrow at Ms. Granger and offered her the toe-rag of a publication._

_"Here, Ms. Granger. Would you care to read all about yourself in this evening's extravagant print-press?" As she eyed the headline, she had rolled her eyes and gently refused the paper._

_Primly and very articulate, she had declared, "I refuse to read anything that awful paper has printed about me or my loved ones, to be honest. Particularly if it uses that absurd_ pet-name _for Harry, Ron and I. And if that, that bug has had_ anything _to do with it, I will burn it by magic before even touching it!"_

_The vehemence in her voice had surprised Lucius. "I take it you are...not very fond of the appellation?" He had quirked his brow at her, in a very Snape-like fashion, if he did say so himself. Then, as a puzzled look came over his face, he had inquired, "Wait a moment. Bug? May I ask to what or whom you are referring when you say "bug"?" She had blushed in response and proceeded to explain_ all _about Ms. Skeeter and her pesky little pest problem. Lucius had made it a point to strengthen the wards on his house and properties against unfriendly animagi that very same night._

_After all that had been explained, Lucius had calmly brought the conversation back to its starting point. "Why does the moniker "The Golden Trio" bother you so?"_

_ had scoffed and accepted his offer of a refill to her small snifter of Elderflower Cordial. "It alludes to the idea that we could and can do no wrong. Like we are some kind of perfect trifecta of wizard- and witch-kind." She had sighed softly, sipped her wine and taken a deep breath before continuing. "You, of all people, know and understand that_ nobody _is perfect. Least of all me. On top of that - Ron has no manners to speak of, so can hardly be considered a perfect role model. Harry himself hates the high regard in which people hold him. He has always wanted to be 'just Harry' with no outside expectations. We_ all _hate that stupid nickname." The sobering tone of her voice had left him a little heart broken. He had swiftly launched into a long-winded apology,_ again_, for his family's actions against her and her friends in the war, She had waved him off good naturedly_

_"Lucius,you have made up for it every day since Dumbledore's death."_

_Present day_

"Everything was done and is being done through Malfoy Industries." Lucius sipped his drink calmly. "While the copyrights and monies all belong to her, we put everything under our masthead - with her permission of course -to help grant her some anonymity." Lucius stood and retrieved a small file folder from the book shelf behind his desk. He pulled out a small news clipping from _The Prophet._ "This is all the announcement there was." He handed it to Severus to inspect.

The article was short, only about 50 words;

_**'MALFOY TEAMS WITH GOLDEN LADY**_

_Lord Malfoy Sr. and none other than Lady Hermione Granger herself (currently studying to be an Arithmancy Mistress) have put their collectively large brains together to further Lady Granger's success. Malfoy Industries has helped Lady Granger patent several new creations for their fellow magic kind.'_

And below the article was a comprehensive list of the products she had created. The number of spells was astounding. It was not, contrary to the hopes and beliefs of all newly graduated students, a common ability - the ability to create new spells. It took a very special and _powerful _type of magical concentration and powerful magics to create new spells that actually worked for the general population. As he came out of his reverie, Severus looked up at Lucius, realizing his aristocratic friend was still talking.

"...Well _of course_ that meant I would open my library to her. She ended up spending quite a bit of time with Draco, Cissa and myself. We got to know the young chit and she really is..."

"A sorceress," Severus interrupted. His face was a strange combination of pale and blotchy. The article was being slowly crushed in his fist. Lucius blinked rapidly - a sure sign he was surprised - and gently set down his glass of brandy.

"I think I must have misheard you, Severus. What was that you said?"

Severus slowly laid the article on Lucius' desk and smoothed it out before turning back to face the pale-headed man. "Exactly what you heard, Luc. Mistress Hermione Granger is a sorceress." With the utterance of such a profoundly life-changing statement, the fight went out of Severus and he sat down, hard, in Lucius' desk chair with a heavy sigh. He selected a blank piece of parchment and a tawny owl feather quill and began to sketch something as Lucius took his turn pacing.

"Are you sure? How can we possibly know for sure? There has not been record of a descendant in, oh, at least 200 years! Is it entirely possible..."

"No, Lucius, I am sure. This is how I know." Severus interrupted his friend to hand him the drawing. With careful precision and long, slow strokes, Severus had sketched out the exact rune he had seen above Hermione's heart.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Back at the castle, there was quite the luncheon occurring in Hermione's rooms. Eight people, including the young Mistress herself, were crowded around a large round table in the private potion's library. Currently the conversation was utterly benign - mostly catch-up and idle gossip. Mila, for her part, was silent. She sat fingering the lip of her teacup, contemplating how to say what was on her mind.

"Neferia?" The group went silent as Mila addressed the stunningly tall and beautiful Egyptian Ancient Runes Mistress seated across from her. The dark-haired woman laid a gentle tattooed hand on Mila's where it now rested on the table, tea forgotten.

"Yes, Mila?" Neferia probed gently when the youngest of the gathered Masters did not continue.

"Have you had any luck finding out what my rune means?"

Neferia pursed her lips tightly, silent for a moment. "Not as of yet, my little one," She murmured, closing her eyes and letting out a soft but frustrated sigh. When Mila did not immediately respond, the conversation slowly returned around her; albeit more muted and now centering on the problem at hand.

For the last 5 years the people currently camped out in the Potion's suites had all been working together to try and save a very dear friend. It all began in December of 2009. They had already made the connection that the magical surges currently tearing Mila's magical core apart (and the increased power that came with them) had begun directly after she became a fully fledged animagus. The day after she first succeeded in a full transformation, she had her first magical surge. At first only a handful of people knew. Then, when she started her apprenticeship with Magnus, a few more people got in on the secret. Now, 5 years later, they were all still desperately trying to figure out _why _her magic was trying to explode out of her with regularity. They knew what started it; just not why. They found a way to stabilize her; but not to cure her.

"Neferia- have you checked the animagus registry as I suggested? I still want to know if any others had this happen - ," Selena started up her theories of correlation again. Magnus shook his head.

"Child, I've told you, my Arithmancy shows her transformation to be a _trigger_, not the cause itself..."

"Could it be a bad reaction to the Mandrake leaf?" Neville interjected.

"We've already checked, but it's a good theory," Cissa sighed fretfully. She had come to care for the gentle muggleborn as the daughter she never had. It absolutely broke her heart to see her friend go through this; to know that she might lose her just a few short years after finding the treasure of her friendship.

"Based off of the combined Arithmancy of several of us, and several other outstanding factors, we believe these magical surges have been building over time. This, of course, suggests that the initial cause has had a delayed onset," Minerva began explaining the latest theories and discoveries to Neville. He had been hunting down some special, hard-to-find plant specimens in Papua New Guinea for the last several months and therefore was out of the loop.

After a few moments of discussion between some of the louder voices of the group, Luna finally spoke up softly, "I think it would be interesting." Once everyone had quieted down and turned their attention to the quietest member of their group, she continued. "I want to know every documented case of like-symptoms occurring. Maybe there is a commonality we can build off of."

"I want to check my bloodline - further back this time," Mila's comment was so quiet, it was nearly missed by the voracious group. Magnus, however, had heard just fine. He sent a gently scolding frown towards his ward.

"Why, Mila? You are Muggleborn - I doubt there is anything in your bloodline to cause this..." Magnus' gruff rebuke was gentle still, but a rebuke nonetheless. It was a long debated topic between Master and his former apprentice. In some small ways, Mila still placed blame on her heritage for many of her worst memories in the wizarding world. Prejudice being what it was in her childhood, and still sometimes was even now, she would sometimes become quite melancholy and declare that she wished she had been born at least a half-blood.

"Sorceress..." Mila whispered to herself, "that's what he called me..." The table went deathly still and silent.

"That's what _who _called you, Mione?" Luna questioned, though she had a pretty good idea. Luna had never forgotten the way Hermione had always come to his defense. Especially in his trials. Nor had it escaped her notice how often her friend referenced their once-professor in day-to-day life.

Mila finally looked up after a few moments, gazing around the table in consternation. Staring them all down, she took a deep breath and spoke with as much conviction as she could muster. "After catching a glimpse of my rune, Master Snape called me a Sorceress."

Luna seemed to ponder this a moment. Then she hopped out of her chair and over to the book shelves. Holding out her hand, she murmured softly, "_Accio Prince Hystories & Blood Lynes._" She began flipping through the gigantic tome; when she found whatever it was she had been looking for, she glided back to their table. Biting her lip, a habit she had picked up from Mila, she paused a moment, seeming distracted. "I believe the Magi theory bears further research. I will go back to Lovegood Villa and search my family manor for pertinent tomes." Without another word, she was gone. That was Luna's way - follow the lead of you soul. Do and say only what your soul leads you to.

"Is she always like that?" Neferia asked, having only met the lovely young blonde woman a small handful of times. Neville, staring at the spot from which Luna had disappeared with a slightly crooked smile on his face, murmured,

"Trust your soul - it is the only guide that will never lead you astray."

"Excuse me?" Neferia looked even more confused.

"It is something Luna says frequently. What Neville means is - yes, our slightly eccentric, though often correct, friend often exits like that. She simply does what she feels her soul is telling her to do. She is not one for wasting time, in her mind, so this often is precipitated with no warning or explanation," Cissa, gently chuckling, explained. "And before you even ask, no one has figured out how she can apparate on Hogwarts grounds yet either. Not even Minny." This brought small, gentle smiles to the faces of those in the room who had known Luna the longest. She had always been an odd owl to begin with; as an adult she was baffling.

Shortly after Luna's departure, the luncheon began to break up. Each person bid their farewells; all promising to search their familial tomes and histories for similar occurrences. They would reconvene when new evidence was found to support any one of the myriad of theories they had.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"...Severus?...Severus?"

Severus looked up from the cool amber liquid in his tumbler. "My friend, the answers you seek are not to be found at the bottom of your whiskey glass." Lucius' smile was sympathetic, if a little condescending. "You are going to have to speak with the chit."

"I know - I just wish legilimens were an acceptable manner of..."

"_Severus_," The blonde man's tone swiftly gained a note of warning and no small amount of exasperation. "If this is truly the marking you saw -_Don't give me that look._ Even you can be mistaken _sometimes! _\- if this is truly the marking on her chest, you already know legilimency will not help. Her natural shield would be so strong, it could easily hurt you just for trying and she would never even know what was occurring." Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus' glare. "Oh shove it, Sev, that was not an insult to your talents. You know as well as I just how strong the natural magick of a true Magi is supposed to be. Besides, old friend, from what you have told me -she doesn't know."

Severus scowled. Even though it should ease his mind of her duplicity, the fact that the young witch may not know what she was did not ease his mind at all. If anything it set him _more _on edge. "None of this explains what she had been brewing in my lab..."

"_That _I leave up to you to solve, my good sir. Do be careful - she is quite volatile when her privacy is breached," Lucius chuckled and it was Severus' turn to roll his eyes. And yet, he could not help a smile smirk from twisting the corners of his mouth.

"I believe I am already _well _aware of that fact, thank you Luc." He shouldn't be so surprised at Lucius' probing and pestering. It's what he got for having lunch with a snake.

A moment later a bell-like voice rang through the room. "Darling? I have returned - Oh! Severus! Good afternoon, dear! How are you this afternoon?" Narcissa leaned in to kiss Severus' cheek, having descended upon them so fast neither wizard had had time to stand. Severus stood, albeit belatedly, and kissed her hand.

"Lady Malfoy - Cissa," He corrected at the gentle glare on her delicate features, "A pleasure to see you again, as always. Thank you for allowing me in your home."

Cissa smiled as she moved to her husband's side. Lucius was now standing a swell and gently folded his wife into his embrace. Gently tipping her head back with a single digit, he placed a chaste but loving kiss on her lips and hugged her ever so softly. Severus was one of a very rare few who ever got to see even this much of their private selves. "Welcome home, My Lady. Here for a visit or the remainder of the weekend?" Cissa's answering blush was subtle, but only added to her beauty. She turned back to Severus, still encased in her husband's embrace.

"You are _always _welcome here, Severus, you know this. It is always a joy and pleasure to see you." A feminine smirk crept across her thin lips. "Even if we do see each other daily at work."

"Ah, yes, well..." Severus cleared his throat and shuffled his feet for a moment. "I must return to the school; I have papers to grade." Severus bid his oldest and dearest friends farewell and made his way to the floo. Just before he spun away, he heard Lucius' deep laughter.

"Ah yes - and a wayward apprentice to check upon." The sound of Narcissa not-so-gently smacking her wizard's shoulder followed Severus through the soot on his trip back to Hogwarts.

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts, Severus was frustrated, though not necessarily surprised, to find that his apprentice had already warded herself into her rooms for the night. Sighing heavily, he made his way to his showers, forcing himself not to investigate the strange feelings of disappointment that had settled in his stomach.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next several weeks were incredibly tense and busy for the potions Master and his young apprentice. At first they barely spoke. Severus had a full teaching schedule. Every morning he would compile a list of tasks for his apprentice and gruffly hand it to her during breakfast in the Great Hall. Most of the tasks involved things like brewing back-ups for and replenishing the stocks of the infirmary. This normally was Severus' task, but with his heavy teaching load, he pawned it off on his unwitting apprentice. He often smirked at the idea of stumping her with a larger than average potions list – the beginning of a new term always seemed to herald a remarkable increase in accidents and hiccups. 1st years – what more was there to say?

However, tasks such as these barely phased the young witch. Mila had never had a problem working several brews at once. It was mundane work. And since most of the basic potions were only just beyond NEWT level, she barely had to think about them. The more difficult ones, such as Skele-Gro, she had become overly familiar with during the war. Harry and Ron were complete bollocks at potions so it always fell to her to be the acting MediWitch.

Brewing never bothered her; she didn't even mind harvesting or creating or pickling the ingredients to replenish the stores. Every decent potions Master or Mistress knew that to have properly filled stores, one should always fill them oneself. Lest they end up with shoddy or half finished ingredients. No – it was never the work directly related to potions brewing that got to her. It was the other tasks he sometimes included that often made her sigh. Things like creating syllabi for the first years. Or tedious book work. Though she knew it was required as part of the Mastery, it left her brain a little _too _unoccupied. Which usually lead to wandering thoughts. Which often lead to bouts of depressive thinking over her condition and the lack of success in researching a cure.

As September faded to October and All Hallow's Eve drew nigh, Severus and Mila fell into a steady compatible rhythm. Severus' frustration and resentment over her deceitful behaviour took a backseat to the brilliance of their minds and the apprenticeship itself. Every morning they'd share breakfast – either in the Great Hall or in their private conjoined study – and read their mail. After discussing any news or necessary topics, Severus would hand over the scroll with the list of the day's tasks. This was usually accomplished with an offer of where he'd be at various points of the day – if she ever needed help. Slowly the days of him gruffly shoving the scroll onto her plate and swiftly departing, robes billowing around him, receded to an almost pleasant camaraderie between them.

Though she usually, and quite sweetly, gave him a "thanks, but no thanks"response to his offers of help, he would find himself checking on her between his classes anyway. Though he told himself he was _only _making sure she was not brewing that mysterious potion again; a small voice deep in his subconscious whispered that he truly wanted to see the witch succeed. Besides, he had yet to catch her brewing that thrice-damned potion again anyway. There was no reason why it shouldn't be easily forgotten. So, even though the mystery of that blasted potion was slowly driving him barmy, he continued to aid Mila in her quest for a potions Mastery. Damn-it-all if he didn't want to see her standing proud, a beautiful Potions pin clipped to her robes, as she beamed up at him as he named her an accomplished Potions Mistress.

As the, not _friendship, per se,_ but acquaintanceship (this he could allow) rose between them, they often walked to lunch together. Though the staff was given some lee-way as to where they broke their fast and ate their final meal of the day, it was an arbitrary staff rule (it may even have been in the handbook) that all teachers, staff and apprentices were to be in the Great Hall for the noon meal. Severus often used this as an excuse to collect Mila from the lab and walk with her to the Hall. Mila often used this, mentally, as her excuse to spend time with her taciturn Master.

They would walk, he slowing his paces to match hers, side by side, discussing advances in potions, new theories, and, more often than not, Mila's training. She was progressing much quicker than Severus had originally anticipated. Normally a full potions Mastery could (potentially, with an exceptionally bright pupil) be completed in a short 5 years; the average was 7 years. At her current rate of progress, Mila would Master the discipline in 3 years or less.

After lunch was completed (at which Severus would lose Mila's attention to the many other staff members who wished to converse with her) Severus would generally head back to his classroom for the next round of classes and Mila would head back to the lab to complete whatever tasks were left on the list. If she had completed the list, she would motivate herself into restocking Severus' stores and trying to get ahead on some of her dreaded book work. Both of them often found themselves still entrenched in work right up until the dinner hour. Thus, they would arrive in the Great Hall separately – though they often left for their quarters together. Once safely ensconced in the privacy of their suites, they would share a hot cuppa together; along with a platter of their favorite Blueberry Fudge Squares. As their mutual respect for each other grew, the time between finishing the pot of tea and departing to their separate bedrooms for the night lengthened.

On Halloween morning, when Mila exited her rooms into the study, Kai was waiting for her; as was Irsia, Neferia's beautiful white egret. Mila had already gathered her mail and warded herself back into her rooms by the time Severus entered, yawning, into the study. When, after he had finished with his tea, she had _still _not emerged, Severus had become curious. He gently knocked on her door. "Apprentice Granger – arise, there is plenty to be done today..." No answer. "Granger?" Still no answer. "Hermione?" Severus' tone took on a note of worry. He tried the door and was startled with how strongly it was warded. Sure, they had started out rocky, but he had truly thought they had come to an understanding. She hadn't warded her rooms quite this carefully in weeks. Though they had yet to move beyond a strictly professional, albeit borderline friendly-professional, relationship – he had come to respect (_'care,' whispered his subconscious_) for the young hard-working chit - _Again_. "Mila, are you unwell, witch?"

"Just go, Severus. Leave the list, I'll get it done." Her voice seemed to come from the wood door itself.

"Apprentice- "

"_GO!"_ Incredulous, but knowing _that _tone meant she would not yield, Severus dropped his customary scroll on the floor in front of her door and stalked away, murmuring under his breath the whole way to his rooms.

"Impertinent wench! I am her Master, not her sidekick to command. Not some soft-hearted professor for her to walk all over whenever she wishes! I cannot believe..."

Behind the warded door, curled up by the light of the fireplace, hugging her knees to her chest, Mila let the letter from Neferia drift to the floor. The newly formed tear-stains nearly obscured the short message in Firi's tight scrawl -

_**Nothing new. Will keep looking.**_

_**Stay strong.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Severus made it back to their quarters after dinner he immediately checked the lab. Though he had meant to check up on her progress through the day, his 3rd year potions class had kept him busy. Turns out a simple swelling solution was much too complicated for his class; even though they had learned it in _first _year and this was only a suppose to be _review_. His first years had not fared much better the next hour and several older Slytherin students had kept him after their double potions class to ask questions. He had been so busy, in fact, he had not made it back to their suites even once all day.

When he entered the lab, having not actually seen Mila all day, he was only slightly surprised to find every task completed; perfectly done, as always.

And still she would not talk to him. He had tried, he really had, to politely ask her to tea that evening. No response. When he had asked through her door again, albeit more gruffly this time around, she had shouted at him to leave her be. Grumbling he had stalked to his rooms and lost himself in _Potions Monthly_.

The next morning, Severus was at the table eating his breakfast and reading the mail, per usual, when she emerged from her quarters. Though she looked more wan than usual, she had a smile on her face and greeted him politely enough.

"Good Morning, Master. How did you sleep last night?" She helped herself to some of the scones piled in the middle of the table and started sorting her mail. He looked at her, brow artfully raised, and set aside his mail.

"I slept well enough, Apprentice. Are we speaking again then?" His skeptical tone and pinched facial expression were the only tells of his..._displeasure_. Without looking up from her mail, she shrugged and flipped an unopened envelope into the air, sending it careening for the fireplace.

"I was not aware that we were, er, _not _speaking?" She glanced at him for a moment, a faint blush on her cheeks. She knew to what he was referring; she just wished not to speak of it. He eyed her curiously; part of him wanted to lambaste her for her behaviour, the rest of him just wanted his peace and quiet back.

_'Very well – if that is how she wants to play it. I shall over look the behaviour once; in the interest of a peaceful working relationship, of course.' _Severus truly had no wish to fight with the witch; tension betwixt them was high enough as it was.

"I apologize, I must have mistook your solitary day yesterday. I am glad you appear to be feeling well. There is much to be done today." Sneering slightly, he handed her the scroll and was intrigued at the relief on her face that he had not pushed the issue, _'What is she hiding?'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The days got colder; the nights longer. Whenever Severus, even in jest or passing, brought up that day of solitary confinement, Mila would suddenly become deaf. Severus eventually gave up – his resentment of her seemingly endless secrets growing ever so slightly; even unconsciously.

They slowly fell back into their normal routines once more. Mila began to relax as time passed without him questioning her again and Severus nearly forgot the occurrence entirely. There were far too many other things to be worrying about in a school full of underage witches and wizards; especially since none of them seemed to be able to make it even a week without some kind of potions explosion. As they both became consumed with the individual calls upon their time, and Mila's training of course, their conversations and debates became more frequent and much more friendly.

Severus kept his eye on the witch; that much was guaranteed from the moment he saw that rune. He watched for unusual behaviour or particularly strong displays of magic. So far, she seemed the same as always –still a know-it-all swot. It wasn't until the morning of the 20th of December – the day the students boarded the trains for hols –that Severus got a clue as to her strange behaviour way back in September - though he would not put the pieces together for some time.

He was sitting in the study, drinking his normal morning cup of earl grey, when she stepped out of her rooms carrying a moderately sized duffel. He eyed her questioningly – they had not actually agreed on a plan for her studies over the hols. Yet, somehow, he had figured she would be staying; here, alone in the castle, much like him, For some unknown reason (at least, unknown to _him_) it greatly bothered him that she had plans; that she would _not _, in fact, be stuck in the dreary castle, relatively alone. It irked him that he _would be_ alone, while she went off and enjoyed her holidays; _without _him.

"Heading to the Potters', I take it?" He bit out gruffly, folding the newspaper back up so that he could hide behind it. She stopped fidgeting with the strap, which had had her complete attention until he spoke, and looked over at him. A certain wariness had settled onto her face, though she stuck her chin out a bit in an attempt to hold fast and stand up to the stern potions Master.

"No, actually. While I _did _receive the standard invitation to Grimmauld Place, I had already accepted one from Magnus – I will be spending Yule with Firi, Lena and him." When the confusion did not lift from his face, she continued, "I am going to Egypt. He is still embroiled in research with Selena and Neferia. We have all been invited to stay at Qalea Sesputi – Neferia's chateau in Alexandria." She eyed him askance, mild indecision, or perhaps confusion, on her face. "You were invited too, you know?" Had he not received the invitation? She vaguely pondered this for a moment. It was both relief and regret that ran through her at the thought of him _not _accompanying her to Egypt. She returned her gaze to the duffel and continued to fidget with the zipper.

Though he had seen the invitation from a Mistress Sesputi, he had not given it more than a passing glance. He had not immediately recognized the coat of arms and therefore had vaguely written it off as more fanmail. It still made him scowl – he? A war hero? What utter rot and nonsense. Still, there was a small population that, for reasons known only to them, still lauded him for his help in defeating Tom Riddle. As he watched his young apprentice continue to avoid eye contact and fidget, he suddenly felt acutely aware that he had turned down, though it was not intentional, an invitation to a very private gathering. One at which he would have had quite a bit more close contact with his apprentice.

After a few moments of silence, and with utterly _no _reason for the lie, he finally blurted, "Actually, I have accepted an invitation to Malfoy Manor, but please pass on both my thanks and my regrets to Mistress Sesputi." He removed his gaze from her form and returned to his tea and _The Daily Prophet_ (even if it was all utterly tripe). She nodded, a tiny smile gracing her features.

"Please give them all my best wishes." She seemed to ponder something for a moment longer. A look of slight embarrassment settled on her delicate features as she gently murmured, "And please ask them to let me know if there are any problems with their gifts." She had gotten a fine new riding habit for Narcissa – it was being imported from Africa. She hoped the silkworm clothe held well in transit.

She was also vaguely worried about Lucius' gift – a beautifully intact 1st edition of Shakespeare's _Hamlet_. She had accidentally stumbled across it in the _Bibliotheca Alexandria_ and had immediately inquired as to how they had received it. Turned out the one on display was a copy – the original itself was still in the possession of an ancient _ab Alexandria prophetam, _who lived just beneath the waves surface. She had bargained with him for weeks to get the copy from him. It helped that he knew his death was soon – at nearly 700 years old, he was ready for eternal rest. She was sincerely regretting trusting it to air-post – even if the carrier was Fawkes. She worried like that.

Draco's gift was a great deal sturdier, though the legality of it made her cringe a bit. She had, while on a "learning adventure" (as Mag liked to call them) in Ireland, discovered a rather modest knife at a merchant's booth. When she picked it up, however, she could feel the power radiating from it. Knowing the Muggle merchant had no clue what he had, she gave him quite a bit more than he was asking for and happily walked away with the Elfen-made Valerian steel blade; goblin-wrought and enchanted beyond conceiving. She had left it safely stored in her room at Qalea Sesputi until it was posted for the holiday season– she hoped that the laws regarding transport of enchanted relics did not apply here as it was not officially registered as a relic. She _had _been able to trace it back to Merlin – she just hadn't told anyone yet.

Recalling herself to the conversation at hand, Mila ruefully realized Severus was eyeing her strangely – she _had _been standing there, lost in thought, for a bit too long. She quirked her lips in an embarrassed smile before taking a deep breath and turning away. Mila walked over to the floo and paused. Biting her lip, she rushed back to him. "Happy Christmas, Severus," she breathed, before pecking him on the cheek and racing through the floo.

Severus, his face shining bright red, lifted his hand to softly run his fingers across his cheek. He could feel his pale skin tingle where her lips had touched. He sat there, stunned, for a few moments; too shocked to even move.

"Felix," his voice came out as a rasp. He quickly cleared his throat as the elf materialized in front of him.

"Master Snape, how may I be assisting you this evening?" The elf bowed slightly and then pulled a small package out of his tunic as he stood. Offering it to Severus, a small smirk, reminiscent of his master, flit across his wrinkled features.

"Felix what is this? I've told you before, you are not - "

"Master said I could spend my earnings on _anything _I wanted," Felix interrupted smoothly, still smirking. While Felix had been nursing Severus back to health, quite the bond had formed between the two. Only this long standing knowledge and near-friendship allowed the exchange to occur as such – as it did _every _year. "I promise sir, it is something small." Felix winked at Severus as the man let out a sigh and begrudgingly accepted the parcel. The small smile attempting to twitch into being notwithstanding, Severus never accepted gifts with grace (at least, that's what Felix would tell anyone who asked).

Severus, still pretending he was only humoring the elf, carefully unwrapped the gift. His breath caught for a moment in gratitude as he unwrapped his mother's father's pocket watch – beautifully restored, cleaned and set to the proper time. One of the last vestige's of his mother and her family. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Felix," Severus murmured, running his thumb softly over the gilded surface of the Prince Coat of Arms. He gently smoothed the dark hair on Felix's head and smiled ever so slightly at his willful elf. Just so. He wouldn't abide weak-willed beings around him constantly anyway.

"You are most welcome sir. Now, tell Felix what I can be doing for you?"The elf's knowing smile was wide, his ears flapped slightly.

"Please pop into Malfoy Manor and ask Lucius if he wouldn't mind some company." Severus' cheeks had a curious pink tinge to them. What had he been thinking? Lying to his Apprentice like that? Obviously his brain had short-circuited momentarily for some reason. The elf nodded, preparing to pop away, but Severus stopped him for a moment more. "Oh, and Felix?" The elf turned his gaze back to his Master curiously, though a gentle glint in his eyes seemed more amused. "Happy Christmas." Severus smiled benignly and tossed a tiny wrapped package to the elf.

After unwrapping the new pair of reading spectacles, Felix's eyes were strangely wet and shining as he nodded his thanks and disappeared. This is the way it was between the two every year. Small sentimental gifts full of meaning only the other would understand.

A short time later, Severus accepted a laughingly formal invitation to Malfoy Manor for the hols.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After arriving in Egypt and being greeted formally by Neferia, as hostess of her home, and Magnus, as Firi's long-term guest and thereby the default secondary host, Mila was shown to her old rooms. Though, officially, Magnus lived in Korea, in _The House of Tohku-Seonsaeng_, he had been a long-term guest at _Castle Sesputi _for a little over 8 years. It had started as a research venture between Neferia and Magnus. Hired on by the Egyptian Magical Government, they were researching how to better restore some of the most ancient tomes in the Alexandrian Library. Three years into the project, Mag took on Mila as an apprentice. Once Mila showed him her rune (at the behest of Minny), they all stayed in Egypt. Better to be close to the current team of everyone trying to help the young British witch. Not to mention the oldest and most extensive library in the magical world.

As Mila entered her original rooms in Firi's home, she smiled slightly; they had been left exactly the same as when she had moved back to England. They were kept clean, of course. Merlin forbid! Qali, Neferia's elf, would _never _let a single surface gather the ever-present dust that most of Alexandria seemed to be eternally covered in. Hazards of living in a desert.

Mila flopped on her bed, tossing her beaded bag next to her and letting her duffel drop to the floor next to the bed. As she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes barely registering the enchanted moving painting above her, she pondered the next few weeks ahead of her. While yes, she had been officially invited for the holiday season, this visit was really in order to finish more of her Alchemy Mastery and get as far as she could in her Ancient Runes Mastery. There _were _celebrations to come, but Mila had more interest in her books anyway.

After a few minutes of quiet reflection, she stood and made her way to the window. She felt honored that Neferia had chosen rooms on the same side of the chateau as herself for Mila. This meant that they both had spectacular views looking into _Andron de Virtute_ and the magical city of Hekka.

Qalea Sesputi was a modest sandstone construct chateau in the heart of Alexandria. Set atop the highest point in the city limits, the beautiful castle over looked the once great city of Alexandria. Very few Muggles knew the truth – that the now underwater city still lived on. Most of the magical folk of Egypt rebuilt the city under the waves centuries ago; renaming it Hekka after the Ancient Egyptian God of Magic. They re-named their ancient city to better help keep it hidden from the Muggles. The underwater city of Hekka was the Egyptian equivalent to Diagon Alley – or so most travelers from England would name it. The locals usually sneered and took offense to this as _their _city was _eons_ older than Diagon Alley.

Neferia's home was right on the outskirts of the Muggle city of Alexandria –what remained above the waves. Some of her windows looked out over the ocean, where anyone within could still see the living city beneath its watery defense. The other part of her windows looked out into the Muggle populated, modern Alexandria. The home looked like a ruined castle to anyone who did not know otherwise. It was secret-kept as well as unplottable and all the other usual most powerful safeguards of wizard/witch-kind.

As Mila watched the waves undulate, giving brief glimpses into the marketplace below, there was a light rap-a-tap on the door. "Come in," she murmured, knowing the wards on her door (the same as at Hogwarts) would project the words to the visitor. The door creaked open and the sound of sandal-ed footsteps carried the visitor to stand beside her at the window.

"_Sughirati_, why do you weep?" Neferia's deep voice was like silk over pebbles. Mila looked up, ready to refute the claim she was crying, but Firi beat her to the punch. "My Mila, you may not let your tears form and fall, yet your soul does indeed weep. Tell me child, why are you so forlorn?" Mila sighed as she tried to sort through her thoughts.

"Firi, I feel as though we will _never _sort this out. I fear that I will die before – "

"Hush, _sughirati_, be still," Neferia grasped Mila's hands in her own, letting her calm demeanor bleed over into Mila; willing her to calm herself. "My child, you must set this weight aside. You carry much on your shoulders. It only drains your spirit and your energy. Save your strength for where it is needed," she murmured. She stroked Mila's once-again short hair (_really_, it was just too hot in Egypt for any real length of hair) comfortingly, softly. "Now, tell me, my Mila, have you told him yet?"

Mila, startled, glared at her. "You _know _I can't tell him, Neferia. If he finds out I'm dying he'll – "

"No,_sughirati_, not about your – erm – _maziq_, I mean about your soul," she paused here. When Mila looked even more confused, Neferia sighed. She gazed at her young apprentice with concern, the emotions in the room causing her to let her accent slip and thicken into her original Egyptian accent. "'Ermione, you need to tell him you love him."

Mila spun away from the window abruptly and began pacing the room. "I don't _dare _acknowledge my feelings Firi – "

"And why not?" Neferia demanded.

"He is twice my age!" Mila was bordering hysterical.

"And in ten years he will be but 20 years your senior rather than double anything. In our world, _your _world as well, if you have forgotten, it means _nothing_!" Neferia stated calmly, if with a level of fierce determination.

"_He's my teacher!_" Mila shrieked, throwing up her hands as she continued to pace.

"He will not be forever..." Neferia shrugged, unfazed.

For every reason Mila gave, Neferia presented a foolproof counter argument as to why that reason did not matter. "Mila, sweet child, what are you truly fearing of?"

Mila finally stopped pacing and gazed at her friend, true devastation in her eyes. "What if I don't make it?" Tears began forming in her eyes_._

"_Oh, _oh,_ sughirati,_ my Mila. Come here." Neferia opened her arms, now seated on the bed, and Mila fell, sobbing, into them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At Malfoy Manor, Severus was seemingly having a staring contest with Lucius over their glasses of brandy.

"And tell me again, what is the problem?" Lucius demanded, not taking his eyes off Severus' as he sipped his drink. Severus rolled his eyes and chose not to answer; for the moment. "Well I can see why you're interested," Lucius said slyly. "Intelligence, wit, strength of magic _and_ body, _and _she is beautiful? Who would not be interested in the chit?" Lucius paused, sizing up his friend's attempt at nonchalance and non-caring. "I must confess," he began again, standing and facing the window so Severus would no see he was being set-up. "I even have imagined how she'd be. I know Draco, too, once held a taste for her -" As fast as an _Avada_, Severus had him pinned to the window by his collar.

"Do _not _speak of her in such a manner!" His eyes were blazing, his breath rapid, and his hands clenched white in the front of Lucius' robes.

"See? My friend, you _do _care for the witchling."

"I already knew that!" Severus spat, releasing his friend as he began pacing again, running a hand through his long hair. "But _Merlin's saggy balls_, Luc! I _cannot_ act upon anything! I -"

"Why ever not? You are both consenting adults," Lucius calmly pointed out.

"She is my _apprentice_!" Severus exclaimed.

"And you know as perfectly well as I that Apprentices and their Masters have often entered into intimate relations. Dating back for _centuries_ for that matter!" Lucius let a bit of his exasperation show for a split second before his cool facade fell back into place. Severus grimaced as Lucius brought up this fact. Though it was true, and widely accepted, it was also common knowledge that the relationships of which he spoke were not _always _mutual and consenting. Masters of olde _often _used the Master/Apprentice bond to coerce the student into the relationship.

They went 'round and 'round for a candlemark and a half. Lucius shot down every excuse Severus could come up with. Until, finally, in a fit of pique, Severus burst forth with, "She is keeping secrets from me!"

"Oh and that just _kills _you, I know! But Sev, _think _about it! When have you _ever _made yourself available for her to _confide _in? Not talk to, truly _confide _her secrets?" Lucius set his empty glass down on his desk again, barely keeping from slamming it in frustration. Severus pondered Lucius' assertion with discomfiture. "You yourself have said your relationship has been purely professional so far. Well maybe you should start by being her _friend_." Lucius' suggestion washed over a _very _disgruntled Severus like a tidal wave.

Severus sat back down with a thunk. It had not occurred to him that he had been quite distant himself. _'I guess I am out of practice with...friendship.'_ It had been years, decades even, since he last had had to think about _making _a new friend. All of his current friends, the few he _did _have, already knew his personality and simply put up with him. Or at least _told _him when he was being a massive git. The last time Severus had spent any length of time with Hermione Granger for real, she had been his student – they had _not _been equals. There had been _no _question of making friends. They were student and teacher _and _had been in the midst of a war. A war in which he had been on the opposing side – or at least had had to appear to be – right up until the end. Severus looked up at his friend, a profoundly confused and terrified look on his face. "Luc, what do I do?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, but took pity on his socially-challenged friend. "You start by letting her in. Be kind, Severus. _Care._"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It wasn't until New Year's Eve that Severus got hit first chance to invite her friendship. It was the annual Malfoy New Year's ball. This was the first year that everyone, or _nearly _everyone anyway, who had been invited had actually shown up. The Malfoy's had their social standing back finally. Everyone and anyone of import had been invited, as well as all the close friends and family. Even the Weasley's were there. It had not, incidentally, escaped Severus' notice that Mila was not in attendance. He had pondered it for a moment but let it go. She perhaps had not received the invitation; being in Egypt and all. As Severus stood discussing various unimportants with Lucius, he felt a gentle tug on the hem of his dress robes.

"Master Severus Snape, sir," the Head Elf, Moxy, gently murmured to him, "you have a phone call in Master's office." This baffled Severus. He, of course, knew what a telephone was, but...

"You have a telephone?" He asked Lucius incredulously. Lucius' deep booming laugh startled several nearby party guests; causing them to glance sideways at the pair strangely.

"Draco showed me his cellphone a number of years ago and explained all about them. Fairly genius devices, if I may say. Much quicker, and cleaner, than a floo call. We've had several installed at Malfoy Ind. and here to help with certain communications." He eyed the Potions Master with interest. "You better go answer it – I suspect I know who it is." Lucius watched with amusement as his oldest friend was led from the room by the elf. The truth of the matter was, there were only three people who had that phone number who were not in attendance. And only one of them who would have any interest in the resident snarky bat of Hogwarts' dungeons.

Moxy led the wide-eyed professor to the office and pressed the phone into his hand. With a level of trepidation and confusion, Severus held the phone to his ear and murmured a soft, "Hello?"

"Severus?" The soft female voice on the other end sounded breathy and anxious.

"Yes, who is calling?" _'Stupid!' _Utterly stupid question. By now even Severus had worked out who it was; there were only a small handful of people not in attendance to the ball in the other room. And only two people of that group knew Severus Snape well enough to call and ask for him.

"It's me, Severus, it's Mila." The voice on the other end caught for a moment and Severus heard her take a deep steadying breath. Remembering his conversation with Lucius at the start of Yule, he took a deep breath himself and forged on.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Granger?" He would confess, only to himself, he was worried about her.

"I just -" She paused and he heard her suck in another deep breath; letting it shudder out in a whoosh of air. "How are your holidays?"

Bemused, Severus let out a wry chuckle, "I'm at Malfoy Manor, primarily unaccompanied, attending a party in which I hold no interest. To say I am bored to tears would be a vast understatement. How are yours, Ms. Granger?"

A short silence. "You _can _talk to me, you know that, right? Hermione?" He heard what he thought might have been a muffled sob. After another beat of silence, her voice rasped through the phone and it was now obvious she was crying.

"I'm lonely."

Shocked did not even begin to cover it. Severus was astonished that, not only was _the _Hermione Granger, war heroine and _'Brightest Witch of her Age'_, lonely - a baffling descriptor as it was; she was confessing her ache to _him _of all people. Swallowing roughly and taking a fortifying slow breath, he gently inquired further.

"Where are GrandMaster Tohku, Mistress Sesputi, and Mistress Rhantep?" A small hiccup was all he heard at first. Then, nearly inaudible:

"At Lucius' and Cissa's party." Hiccup.

"Why did you not attend?" He spoke softly, trying not to upset her and nearly instantly regretting the question. If she had not actually received an invitation, he had just committed a serious faux pas. However, her answer nearly stopped his heart cold.

"You are there."

CLICK. The line went dead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_'Stupid. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!' _Mila was gently banging her head against the window in her room back at Firi's place in Egypt. She let her cellphone fall to the window sill, groaning to herself. _'WHY did I do that? Because I am a masochistic sap who seriously enjoys torturing herself apparently! Torturing myself by wanting someone I can never have! Get a grip Hermione!' _Mila was having the same argument she had been having with herself for years. '_You are _not _attracted to Severus Snape!' _She told herself sternly, as she began pacing the room. _'You are _NOT_! So get your head together and get back to work!'_

As at the end of every similar argument she had had with herself since the end of her 6th year at Hogwarts, she let out a sigh of defeat and threw herself across her bed. Lying on her back, staring at the enchanted painting above her (ironically depicting an old Egyptian legend about two lovers separated by great distances), she closed her eyes and let a few more tears slide down her face. _'I wish I could tell him how I feel.'_

__  
_**So, now begins the hard part. Will they manage to take that next step? What is going on with Hermione?**_

_**I will admit, this Is not where I originally had the chapter ending. It was getting too long though and this just felt right when I was retyping it. As a result, the next chapter (which is the continuation of this one) might be a little short and more of an interlude/interim between now and the main continuation of our story. I suppose we will see how it works out ;)**_

_**~ Genevieve**_

__


End file.
